Vínculos Adolescentes
by Dark Rinoa-chan
Summary: AU//GaaHina and more//Como es la vida de nuestros queridos personajes ante el Instituto... vivencias y demás locuras por las que pasan cada uno de estos personajes. Pésimo summary, demo no se dejen engañar por la apariencia externa.//R&R onegai!//CAP4 UP!
1. ¿El chico nuevo? ¡y a mitad del año!

**Notas de la Autora:  
**Bien... después de un año y cacho de solo leer fics y no hacer ninguno yo xD por fin me decidí a hacer uno... Bueno pues solo me queda decir que este es mi segundo FanFic de Naruto, y bien pues que espero que les guste :) que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer:  
**Primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto (pero Gaara algún día será mío, whuahahaha :D ok, yo se que no xDu) y son usados para mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. También pedir disculpas por futuras faltas de ortografía, soy pésima en gramática, pero me esfuerzo por hacer la lectura placentera.

**Referencias:**

–Diálogos –

–"Pensamientos" –

* * *

**"Vínculos Adolescentes"  
**Capítulo 1:. ¿El chico nuevo...¡y a mitad del año!

_Por Dark Rinoa-chan_

* * *

Tokio, Japón. 08 de Enero de 2007, 6:30 a.m.

El sol aun no salía cuando una joven de 15 años se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, se tallo los ojos delicadamente una vez sentada, miro hacia la ventana frente a ella y pudo observar un cielo azul claro pero aun un poco oscuro, miro el reloj y después se levanto encaminándose hacia el baño, encendió la luz de éste y se miro en el espejo, en él se podía reflejar su delicado rostro, una chica de tez blanca como la nieve y pálida, sus ojos aperlados con un tono violáceo, su cabello era largo y lacio color negro azulado como la noche, un flequillo tapaba su frente y dos mechones un poco largos, que llegaban un poco mas abajo de su mentón, a los lados de su cara. La chica se miro y dejo escapar un prolongado bostezo de sus labios, se dirigió a la ducha mientras se desvestía, se metió en ella y abrió las llaves empezando a sentir el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, al salir de la ducha se envolvió en una toalla azulada y se dirigió a su cuarto, una vez allí observo el armario con desgane, lo abrió y saco lo que era su uniforme escolar, lo dejo extendido en su cama y se sentó en el banquito de la mesa de tocador, agarro un cepillo y empezó a cepillar cuidadosamente su cabello, una vez terminada la tarea se vistió y se miro en el espejo, su uniforme consistía de una blusa color blanco, un chaleco azul marino y con el escudo de su colegio en la parte superior izquierda, la falda a tablones color gris, con unas medias del mismo color que el chaleco hasta unos 5 dedos por encima de las rodillas, una corbata negra y zapatos de igual color, y, como era tiempo de frió, llevaba un saco color azul igual que el chaleco solo que con tonos grises y negros y con el escudo mismo del chaleco. Arreglo su flequillo y agarro su mochila negra dispuesta a bajar y tomar el desayuno. Una vez en el comedor dejo la mochila en una de las sillas y entro en la cocina silenciosamente donde pudo observar a una anciana dándole la espalda y preparando el desayuno.

–Ohayo, Nanao-san –dijo la joven con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios dedicada a la anciana frente a ella.

La anciana volteo al oír su voz y una sonrisa asomo a su ya arrugado y viejo rostro.

–Oh, Hinata-chan, ohayo, veo que ya as despertado, vaya, por lo que veo no se te ah olvidado que hoy empieza de nuevo el colegio –dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa, a lo que Hinata respondió riéndose un poco también.

–Ie, como crees, Nanao-san, desde hace una semana que ya estaba esperando este día... –dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

–Lo se querida ­­–dijo la anciana sonriéndole generosamente–. Y bien¿dónde quieres comer, hija? –pregunto volviendo a su antigua tarea: hacer el desayuno.

–Aquí contigo, si no te molesta –dijo Hinata tomando asiento en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina, en donde se suponía comían los empleados, pero a ella no le importaba, no le gustaba comer sola y silenciosamente en el enorme comedor de su casa, le parecía bien que era mejor en la cocina, riendo y charlando animadamente junto a su querida nana: Nanao–. De todas maneras... imagino que Otou-san se ah ido a trabajar ya...

–Así es, de echo se marcho sin siquiera probar bocado, parecía apurado –dijo Nanao con un tono preocupado, pero enseguida cambio su expresión y se dirigió a Hinata con el desayuno y sonriendo– Pero no te preocupes, ya sabes como se mete en sus negocios, así es él, tu come tranquila, y todo, no quiero que después andes como Hanabi dejando todo –acto seguido sonrió divertida provocando en Hinata la misma reacción– Que por cierto no ha bajado a desayunar... hum, espero no se haya quedado dormida...

Hinata la miro y asintió, conociendo a su hermana pequeña seguro seguía dormida, antes de bajar estuvo a punto de tocar a la puerta de su hermana y comprobar que ya estuviese despierta, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, con el genio que se cargaba no quería recibir un almohadazo de parte de la niña por despertarla "tan temperando" según ella. Decidió empezar con su desayuno y dejar de pensar en ella, después de todo ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecita como para que uno fuera a despertarla... no es que fuese una mala hermana o algo parecido, no, de echo la quería mucho, era su hermana pequeña, y tal vez era un poco irresponsable pero no llegaba a tanto, a veces llegaban un poco tarde por su culpa pero no pasaba de eso...

–Ohayo Nanao-san, Onee-san... ¿De quien hablaban, no será acaso de mi? –dijo burlonamente una tercera voz tras las otras dos, Hinata volteo al oírla y pudo ver a una Hanabi recargada en el arco de la puerta sonriendo complacida, vestía un uniforme escolar muy parecido al de Hinata, solo que en vez de el color azul marino en las medias, el chaleco y el saco estos eran de un color verde oscuro y con los mismos tonos grises al igual que los de Hinata, llevaba el cabello suelto y largo lacio, aun mas lacio que el de Hinata, color castaño claro y sin flequillo de una manera muy natural, al igual que Hinata esta poseía los típicos ojos aperlados de tono violáceo que cada miembro del la distinguida familia Hyuuga poseía.

–Ohayo, Hanabi-chan –respondió Hinata dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

–Buen día Hanabi-chan¿desayunaras aquí con tu hermana? –pregunto Nanao sonriente al ver a Hanabi, mientras esta se dirigía a una silla junto a su hermana.

–Hai, arigatou, Nanao-san –dijo la pequeña mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata.

Nanao le sirvió el desayuno y enseguida se dispuso a continuar con su quehacer en la cocina, dejando a las dos hermanas juntas.

–Mmmmmh... ¡esto esta muy rico, Nanao-san! –dijo de repente la menor después de dar el primer bocado a su desayuno, Nanao le agradeció con una sonrisa–. Por cierto... no veo a Neji-kun... eso si es raro, el siempre esta aquí desde temprano ¿no? –pregunto un tanto desconcertada, Hinata se quedo pensativa y Nanao la miro sonriente.

–El joven Neji bajo a desayunar desde temprano, antes de que bajara Hinata-chan, y se fue, dijo que tenia que llegar con uno de sus compañeros antes de ir al colegio, me pidió que les pidiera disculpas por no poder acompañarlas por hoy, Suichi-kun les llevara hoy al colegio– respondió Nanao a la pregunta de la pequeña.

–Oh, ya veo, bueno, al menos por hoy no me va a andar apurando... –dijo Hanabi con un tonito divertido.

–El lo hace por tu bien... Hanabi-chan, si no fuera por Neji-niisan siempre llegaríamos tarde... –añadió Hinata sonriendo tranquilamente.

–Bueno, bueno... eso ya lo se, yo solo decía... –musito la pequeña.

La anciana las miro sonriente para después llevar su vista hacia el reloj, acto que Hinata observo imitándola, ya eran las 7:30 a.m. y se apuro a acabar su desayuno. Al terminarlo dio las gracias por la comida a Nanao-san y se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes, Hanabi la observo y medio termino el desayuno e hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

Al estar listas las dos, cada una agarro su respectiva mochila y desde el gran comedor se despidieron de Nanao y se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la mansión donde fuera les esperaba Suichi, quien las llevaría al colegio. Antes de salir, Hinata abrió una puerta que se encontraba relativamente cerca de la puerta principal, donde era el armario de la sala de estar, de ahí saco una bufanda de lana suave color azul marino con cuadros de rayas grises y otra igual pero de color verde para Hanabi, ésta ya había salido de la mansión y al percatarse Hinata se coloco la suya cerrando la puerta del armario y salió tras de Hanabi que ya se estaba subiendo al carro.

–Ha... ¡Hanabi-chan! Se te ah olvidado la bufanda... –dijo corriendo hacia ella, Hanabi la volteo a ver mientras subía.

–Oh, eso... arigatou, Onee-san –dijo Hanabi tomando la bufanda y poniéndosela alrededor del cuello, se sentó en el carro y enseguida de ella entro una sonriente Hinata sentándose junto a ella.

–De nada... pensé que la necesitarías –dijo Hinata ya sentada junto a ella en el carro y sonriendo hacia su hermana, mientras Suichi cerraba la puerta del carro y se subía a éste.

Hanabi hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, Suichi encendió el carro y se dirigió a las hermanas Hyuuga.

–Ohayo, señoritas –dijo sonriente hacia las dos jóvenes– Hoy las llevare yo al colegio... muy bien, pónganse los cinturones por favor.

Las dos asintieron y enseguida se colocaron el cinturón, enseguida el coche empezó a andar y salieron de la mansión Hyuuga dirigiéndose al colegio. Prácticamente Hinata y Hanabi iban al mismo colegio, solo que a diferentes años, por eso la semejanza de los uniformes. Hinata estaba cursando ya su segundo semestre de preparatoria mientras que su hermana menor iba en su primer año de secundaria. Para la menor no abría ningún cambio notorio en su regreso a clases después de las vacaciones de navidad, mismo horario, mismos compañeros de clase, mismo salón e igual con los maestros, en cambio para Hinata... bueno seguiría con sus mismos compañeros de clase, pero su horario y los maestros cambiarían, no completamente pero si habría un ligero cambio, no mucho al parecer de Hinata, para ella las cosas seguirían siendo las mismas, con sus amigos de clase como siempre, se alegraba de eso, pues no le agradaría para nada el que los separasen, por su personalidad tenia dificultades para entablar amistades, con sus actuales compañeros se llevaba bien, no hablaba mucho, pero ella sabia que eran especiales para ella y para ellos ella también, llevaban juntos desde la secundaria, separados pero gracias a que Sakura, una de sus mejores amigas, le presento a varios del otro grupo formando así buenas amistades con ellos, mas algunos pocos que ya conocía desde la infancia. Después, al salir de la secundaria y graduarse todos juntos, por mera casualidad, quedaron juntos en el mismo grupo entrando a la preparatoria. Hinata recordó todos y cada uno de los grandes y buenos momentos que pasaron juntos... pero Hanabi la saco de sus pensamientos al tratar de captar su atención.

–Onee-san, ya estamos llegando... – le dijo.

–Oh, hai... –le respondió Hinata saliendo de sus pensamientos, miro por la ventana y pudo observar su colegio... era grande, muy grande... constaba de dos grandes edificios de varios pisos cada uno, excepto uno pequeño en donde estaba la cafetería y enseguida de éste se encontraba otro pequeño que era Dirección y otros dos aparte de los cuatro en donde se encontraban la alberca y el gimnasio. El primer edificio que se podía observar era de 5 pisos, y era el edificio para los que cursaban secundaria, efectivamente ahí tomaba sus clases Hanabi, en otro extremo se podía observar otro edificio, ahí cursaba Hinata, constaba de tres pisos, pero era mucho mas largo que el de Hanabi.

El coche se detuvo frente al colegio y enseguida Suichi se bajo y les abrió la puerta a las dos hermanas, éstas salieron del coche, dieron las gracias a Suichi y se dirigieron cada una a su respectivo edificio. Hinata enfoco la vista en la entrada de su edificio mientras caminaba apaciblemente, ahí pudo vislumbrar una figura muy conocida para ella, al reconocerla esbozó una enorme sonrisa en su pálido rostro y apresuro un poco su paso para llegar... En la puerta de la entrada del edificio C, que era el de Hinata, se encontraba una figura femenina al parecer esperando a alguien, era de tez clara pero no mas que la de Hinata, llevaba el cabello recogido en dos chongos altos y era de color café oscuro, tenia ojos café claros, era delgada con proporciones adecuadas a su figura y llevaba el mismo uniforme que Hinata, al verla sonrió feliz y corrió hacia ella, una vez frente a ella se lanzo dándole un abrazo efusivamente, Hinata se asombro pero enseguida se rió y la abrazo también.

–¡Hinata, cuanto tiempo si verte! –le dijo la castaña alegremente mientras se separaba del abrazo.

–Hai... TenTen-chan mucho tiempo sin vernos... –le dijo feliz la morena.

Las dos se sonrieron alegremente y se dirigieron hacia dentro del edificio.

–Mmmh, tengo demasiadas cosas que contarte¡amiga! Ya extrañaba platicar contigo –le dijo una sonriente TenTen a su gran amiga.

–Hai, desde que salimos de vacaciones... no nos hemos visto –Hinata la miro sonriente, la verdad es que ya extrañaba verla.

–Si, con eso de que me fui todas las vacaciones a China para pasar las festividades... ¡ni siquiera pude verte el día de tu cumpleaños! Pero no creas que me olvide de tu regalo, aquí lo traigo– al decir esto, la castaña le guiño un ojo a Hinata quien la miro sorprendida ante el comentario.

–No... no debiste, no era necesario –le dice una sorprendida Hinata.

–Ie, no es problema, además, eres mi mejor amiga¡como no te voy a dar algo!

Hinata la miro felizmente ante tal comentario, se sentía feliz y agradecida de tener una amiga como ella. Ya tenían mucho de conocerse, desde antes de la secundaria, en su infancia, le conoció gracias a su primo Neji, tendría unos siete u ocho años cuando se acababa de mudar a Tokio y entraba a la primaria, Neji, quien desde pequeño se sentía comprometido a protegerla siempre, se acercó a ella en el recreo con dos niños mas, él y sus amigos eran un año mayor que Hinata, por lo que ellos cursaban un año mas que ella en la primaria, y fue entonces cuando la conoció a ella, desde ese día se volvieron buenas compañeras de juego y después lo que vendrían siendo hoy, mejores amigas. Hinata le tenia un alto aprecio a la castaña, quien desde siempre la defendió y la apoyo en todo.

–Uhmm, por cierto que no eh visto ni a Lee ni a tu primo... no venia contigo ¿verdad? –le dijo la castaña pensativa.

–Oh, ie, Neji-niisan no venia con nosotras esta mañana, según Nanao-san, le dijo que tenia que llegar con uno de sus compañeros antes de ir al colegio... me imagino que sería Lee-kun...

–Ya veo... es extraño¿qué tendrían que hacer? Además ya es tarde... –dijo la castaña con un tono un poco preocupado.

–La verdad que no lo se... Neji-niisan no me dijo nada... pero tal vez ya están aquí, porque Neji-niisan salió temprano –dijo Hinata parándose al mismo tiempo que TenTen frente a las escaleras.

­–Oh bueno, ok, pues entonces aquí te dejo, te veo en el receso en donde siempre, ahí te daré tu regalito –al decir esto la castaña le sonrió alegre y se dio media vuelta para empezar a subir las escaleras.

–Si, hasta entonces –Hinata le sonrió dulcemente y se siguió de largo hacia su aula, que estaba al final del pasillo.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo se podían ver a todos los alumnos de segundo semestre fuera de sus aulas, o algunos dentro, charlando animadamente, observo el final del pasillo esperando poder ver a alguno de sus compañeros, vio a algunos, pero a ninguno de sus amigos. Al llegar al aula entro buscando con la mirada a cierta chica de cabellos rozados pero sin éxito alguno, mientras examinaba el aula pudo ver una cabellera rubia de espaldas cuando de repente...

–¡Hinata-chan, tiempo sin verte! –dijo una voz femenina tras de si, al voltearse Hinata pudo ver de quien se trataba y enseguida sonrió ampliamente, la chica tras de si tenia el cabello corto y de color rosa pastel, tenia unos grandes ojos esmeralda y una tez blanca con mas color que la de Hinata, era delgada y con proporciones ni muy exageradas pero tampoco que no se dieran a notar.

–Sakura-chan, te estaba buscando... es un gusto verte de nuevo –al decir esto, la pelirosa la abrazo alegremente y enseguida las dos se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivos pupitres.

–Y cuéntame¿cómo te la pasaste estas vacaciones? Yo la verdad ya me estaba hartando pero... –de repente la pelirosa fue cortada por cierto chico rubio.

­–¡Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan! Tiempo sin verlas, dattebayo –les dijo sonriente y con una hiperactividad inigualable, el chico era alto y de tez ligeramente bronceada, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules y su cara tenia ciertos rasgos que le hacían ver como un zorrito.

–Ah... Naruto, lo mismo digo –dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

–Na-Naruto-kun... que gusto... verte –dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas la morena.

­–¡Hai! Pero es una lastima que las vacaciones hayan acabado –dijo el rubio con un puchero.

–Duh... Naruto no baka, pero si estabas quejándote hace una semana de que ya querías entrar...

–Bueno si, pero después de levantarme temprano hoy¡eh cambiado de opinión, dattebayo!

–Uhmm, quien te entiende...

–Es que Naruto nunca va a cambiar, seguirá siendo un idiota siempre –dijo riendo tras de si una voz masculina burlonamente, al oírlo Hinata y los demás voltearon a verlo, el chico era alto y tenia el cabello castaño y en pinchos, era de tez morena muy clara y ojos café oscuros, se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente junto con otro chico un poco mas alto que él de cabello negro, tez blanca y gafas oscuras– Tiempo sin verte, Hinata –el castaño ya estaba al lado de ésta y la saludaba con una sonrisa.

–Ohayo, Hinata... tiempo sin verte –dijo el muchacho de gafas.

–O-Ohayo, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, que gusto verl... –la de ojos blancos no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando el rubio la interrumpía sin darse cuenta.

–Grrrr ¡cállate, Kiba, tu eres un tarado que no sabe nada! –gruño el rubio viendo al castaño con rabia.

–¡¿Qué as dicho, idiota¡El tarado aquí eres tu! –dijo el moreno exaltado ante el comentario del rubio.

–¡Cállate, que va a saber un chico-perro como tu!

–Hay Naruto¿para que te exaltas?, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado... el siempre es así, y tu, Kiba, ya le conoces¿para que empiezas? –interrumpió en la "pelea" la pelirosada viéndolos y haciéndose la enojada.

–Es que... es que el... –Naruto y Kiba decían al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta se miraron con odio y desviaron la vista "enojados".

–Es que nada, lo que pasa es que los dos son un caso perdido de niñatos que no maduran...

­–Y lo que pasa es que los dos son demasiado problemáticos... tsk, creo que es mejor que dejen sus berrinches y se sienten... Kurenai-sensei ya viene en camino... –un chico de cabello negro y recogido en una coleta alta apareció tras de ellos interrumpiendo a Sakura, quien asentía ante el comentario, el chico era alto, de tez blanca y de ojos negros, tenia una apariencia perezosa y un poco desaliñada, aunque Naruto y Kiba no se quedaban atrás, junto a él estaba un chico alto y de cabello naranja, tirándole a pelirrojo, bastante fornido y de espalda ancha.

–¿Ku-Kurenai-sensei? –pregunto Hinata al de la coleta.

–Hai... por lo que veo nos dará Química también este semestre... tsk, que problemático... –le contesto con un bostezo mientras se dirigía a su pupitre junto a el de cabello naranja.

Hinata se dirigió a su respectivo lugar junto a Sakura mientras que Naruto las imitaba y bufaba inconforme al mismo tiempo, Kiba y Shino se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras que por la puerta entraba una chica delgada y de cabello rubio largo y recogido en una coleta con un mechón enfrente tapándole uno de sus ojos azules, era de tez blanca, se sentó en uno de los pupitres vacíos y observo el salón, se topo con la mirada de Hinata y enseguida la chica rubia le sonrió y le hacia un gesto saludándola, al mismo tiempo que saludaba a Sakura; Hinata y Sakura le respondieron el saludo al mismo tiempo.

–Jejeje, Ino llego un poco tarde... pero me extraña que Sasuke-kun no haya llegado¿le habrá pasado algo¡Hay no! Espero que no... o será que no vendrá... o... ¡¿y si se cambio de escuela y no nos dijo a nadie?! –dijo la de cabello rozado un tanto exaltada dirigiéndose a Hinata, quien estaba sentada en un pupitre enseguida de ella.

–Ie... no creo que Sasuke-kun se cambiase de escuela así sin mas... tal vez... solo se le hizo tarde... –le dijo Hinata tímidamente y con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente (al estilo anime).

Sakura la miro no muy conforme pero enseguida oyó una voz muy conocida de una mujer mas mayor que ellas, vio hacia el frente y vio como entraba al aula una mujer de cabellos ondulados y color negro cenizo, tenia una figura muy esbelta y de tez blanca, sus ojos eran color rubí y vio como tras de si entraba un chico bastante conocido por ella, era de cabello negro con algunos tonos azulados, ojos negros y tez blanca, era alto, y muy guapo, al parecer de Sakura, ésta al verlo enseguida sonrió tontamente y murmuro un "Sasuke-kun..." seguido de un leve suspiro. El susodicho que entraba tras de la sensei cargaba, además de su mochila a sus espaldas, con unos cuantos libros en una de sus manos y en la otra llevaba un termo de café color rojo.

–Muy bien, gracias, joven Uchiha, puede tomar asiento –le dijo la sensei después de indicarle que dejara los libros y el termo en su escritorio, entonces se sentó en una orilla del escritorio decidida a empezar a hablar.

Sasuke se dirigió a su pupitre, dejo sus cosas y se sentó, miro hacia el frente poniendo atención a lo que haría la sensei. Ésta estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando tocaron a la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo la morena mirando hacia la puerta que empezó a abrirse.

Entonces entro una mujer de cabello corto y castaño oscuro, se dirigió hacia la sensei y le dijo algo que tal vez solo los de enfrente alcanzaron a escuchar, la de ojos rubíes asintió y enseguida la de cabello corto se dirigió a la puerta indicándole que entrase al aula a alguien que se encontraba fuera de ésta, entonces con un gesto de agradecimiento que hizo la que acababa de entrar salió del aula dejándole el pase al antes mencionado.

Un chico de cabello rojo como la sangre entro al aula tranquilamente, era alto y muy bien parecido, se paro frente a la clase y dejo ver su rostro, tenia la piel muy blanca y pálida, unos ojos verde aguamarina asomaban a su rostro rodeados de dos aros negros que parecían perfectamente delineados, tenia el cabello un poco largo y desordenado con unos cuantos mechones al frente de su cara en un lado, el otro estaba un poco despejado y tenia lo que al parecer era un tatuaje color rojo con el kanji del amor inscrito. Como todos los chicos de esa preparatoria, vestía un pantalón escolar azul marino, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y con el mismo saco al igual que las mujeres, aunque él lo llevaba desabrochado, sin el chaleco debajo y con la camisa desfajada.

–Muy bien, al parecer tenemos un chico nuevo en clase, por favor, escribe tu nombre en el pizarron y preséntate ante la clase –dijo la sensei dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

El chico se dio la vuelta y se acerco al pizarron, agarro el gis que se encontraba en éste y empezó a escribir su nombre, una vez que termino se dio la vuelta y miro a la clase.

–Orewa... Sabaku no Gaara... vengo de Estados Unidos... –dijo fríamente ante la clase y sin intenciones de seguir hablando.

–"Eeh... ¿un chico nuevo...? pero si estamos a mitad del año, es extraño... ¿que de Estados Unidos es? Pues habla bien el japonés... y su nombre y rasgos son japoneses, demo... es un poco diferente... parece muy... guapo" –pensó Hinata al ver al chico que se presentaba ante la clase mientras que se sonrojaba un poco al mismo tiempo.

–Muy bien, Gaara, veamos... donde te podrás sentar... –la morena echo un vistazo por toda el aula hasta centrar su vista en cierta chica de ojos blancos– ¡Ah, ya veo! Junto a Hyuuga hay un pupitre vació, puedes sentarte ahí, Hyuuga, alza la mano para que te identifique por favor.

La aludida dejo de observar al chico nuevo saliendo de sus pensamientos y miro a la sensei quien la miraba fijamente. Mientras que la clase observaba curiosa al nuevo.

–H-hai... ­­–dijo Hinata al momento de que levantaba tímidamente su mano, dirigió su vista de nuevo al pelirrojo y vio como éste la miraba penetrantemente, Hinata enseguida desvió la mirada mientras un leve sonrojo abarcaba su rostro.

El chico nuevo entonces empezó a caminar hacia el lugar que le asignaron, al percatarse de esto, Hinata bajo la mano rápidamente, mientras agachaba la cabeza y observaba de reojo como el chico se sentaba al lado izquierdo de ella en otro pupitre, al verlo mas de cerca pudo ver como en el cartílago de la oreja derecha, es decir, la parte dura alrededor del borde superior de la oreja, tenia dos perforaciones sucesivas y otras dos pequeñas en la parte del lóbulo, el chico parecía, bueno, mas bien era, bastante atractivo, la mayoría de las chicas de la clase ya lo observaban coquetamente, pero éste se dedico a observar al frente a su sensei sin interés alguno y pretendiendo poner atención a lo que ésta decía sin percatarse de todas las miradas hacia él en ese momento, o al menos eso pensaba Hinata que hacía... tenia un aire de rebeldía y al mismo tiempo demasiado enigmático. Hinata se sorprendió al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando y enseguida se sonrojo alarmantemente...

–"¿Qué... qué estoy pensando? Esto es... es estúpido, ni siquiera lo conozco y ya estoy pensando cosas... no Hinata, no, esto no esta bien..." –se dijo a si misma ante sus pensamientos y enseguida empezó a escuchar y poner atención a la sensei que hacia unos momentos había empezado a dar la clase.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Notas finales de la Autora:  
**Bien pues ahí esta el primer capi, la trama pues como pueden ver se centra en cierta chica de ojos blancos, aunque todos los personajes son importantes :D se que abundé mucho en detalles con Gaara xDD pero que esperaban, es la primera vez que escribo sobre mi personaje favorito y la verdad quería dejar bien claro como es que yo me imagino a Gaara si fuera de la vida real xDD si así tal cual lo describí, enigmático, con un toque rebelde y así, lol, es que me gusta mucho esa descripción para él, y pa rematar con su personalidad fría e insípida n0n simplemente me encanta. Pero bueno ya abundé mucho en detalles también aquí -/- espero que me dejen muchos reviews y que les aya gustado el inicio de esta historia n.n

Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de sugerencias, así que si gustan darme algunas ideas, no lo duden, las tomare en cuenta ;D sobre parejas, pues la principal yo ya la se, demo quiero que se descubra con el avance del fic, aunque creo que la deje ya muy clara con este capi, tengo ya algunas ideas pero bueno no se pierde nada sugiriendo algunas, que no se con quien poner a varios o:. También si tienen dudas déjenlas en los reviews y yo me encargare de responderlos personalmente. Gracias por leer!

PD: Y por cierto, la apariencia de los personajes como la describí pudieron darse cuenta que es como en la del manga actual y como en Naruto Shippuden :)


	2. Mas nuevos ¿Coincidencia?

**Notas de la Autora:  
**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo :D espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por los reviews!! Enserio me hizo mucha ilu recibirlos y mas leerlos, espero que también me dejen en este capi n.n Oh! Quería decir... en el capitulo anterior cometí un gravísimo error! Los personajes no tienen la edad que dije, si no 15, 16, 17 y 18 (Kankurou tiene 17 y Temari 18), ósea la edad que tienen en el manga actualmente y en Naruto Shippuden, después de analizarlo mejor esa es la edad mas apropiada... aunque no se quedaran así en todo el fic, ya verán mas delante de que hablo ;D

**Disclaimer:**  
Primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto (pero Gaara algún día será mío, whuahahaha :D ok, yo se que no xDu) y son usados para mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. También pedir disculpas por futuras faltas de ortografía, soy pésima en gramática, pero me esfuerzo por hacer la lectura placentera.

**Referencias:**

–Diálogos –

–"Pensamientos" –

* * *

**"Vínculos Adolescentes"  
**Capítulo 2: Mas nuevos... ¿Coincidencia?

_Por Dark Rinoa-chan_

* * *

Kurenai daba la clase animadamente, le encantaban los primeros días del regreso a clases, todos sus alumnos llenos de ánimos y con energía positiva, aunque no contaba con que éstos al estar en su clase se arrepentían de haber "añorado" tanto el tan esperado regreso a clases, pues la Química no era una de las mejores materias y Kurenai era quien impartía esta complicada, pero interesante, según ella, materia, aunque la mayoría pensaban totalmente todo lo contrario, en especial cierto rubio de ojos azules quien miraba a la sensei con cara de parecer entender lo que decía pero en el fondo no entendía palabra alguna, la sensei apenas había llegado, presento al nuevo, pidió los materiales para el semestre y enseguida empezó a dar clase normalmente.

El rubio, aprovechando que la sensei no le vigilaba o algo por el estilo, desvió su mirada y echo un vistazo a la clase, en el pupitre de enseguida pudo ver a Sasuke quien apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos apoyando su rostro en éstas.

–"Huuy si, Sasuke-baka con su pose 'guay' pretendiendo poner atención a Kurenai-sensei" –pensó el rubio mirando al moreno con cara desaprobatoria.

–¿Y tú que miras, dobe? –le dijo el moreno mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz del Uchiha quien lo miraba con una expresión que ciertamente al rubio no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

–Hnn, ni quien te mire a ti, Sasuke-baka –dijo el ojiazul desviando la mirada del moreno y pasándola hacia el frente donde se encontraba Kurenai escribiendo algo en le pizarron.

–Entonces, si no me estabas mirando ¿cómo es que tenias tu mirada puesta en mi, ah? –dijo un Sasuke mirando al rubio con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

–Hn, urusei baka, no te quieras hacer el importante –Naruto lo miro retándolo y rojo del coraje por la arrogancia del moreno.

–¿Algún problema, Uzumaki? Me harías el favor de poner atención y dejar de distraer la clase –dijo una Kurenai con tono enfadado al rubio, quien la miro de mala gana y se acomodo en su pupitre echándole una fulminante mirada al Uchiha quien observaba de reojo la escena con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

–"Ese Sasuke idiota... ¿por qué siempre se tiene que salir con la suya¡como me molesta!" –pensó el Uzumaki con un puchero y apoyándose en la mesa del pupitre con los brazos cruzados.

Unos cuantos pupitres mas enfrente una divertida Hinata había observado la escena de reojo, y es que Naruto nunca cambiaria, siempre mantendría esa "rivalidad" con el Uchiha que había tenido desde antaño, pero la verdad era que tras esa rivalidad entre los dos, había una gran amistad, y por mas extraño que pareciera esos dos eran buenos amigos, hasta se podría decir que mejores amigos.

La peliazulada devolvió la mirada hacia la sensei y fue justo en ese instante cuando la campana anunciaba el cambio de clase, Kurenai dejo salir un leve suspiro y enseguida se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

–Muy bien... la hora a acabado, ya saben, a partir del próximo lunes a mas tardar todos con su respectivo material, enseguida supongo que les darán ya su horario oficial... –y dicho esto la sensei se encamino hacia la salida, dejando a una clase un poco alborotada.

–¡Por fin acabo la hora, dattebayo! –soltó un hiperactivo rubio saliendo de su asiento al instante, todos lo voltearon a ver por un momento y después regresaron a sus asuntos sin darle mucha importancia.

–Cálmate, dobe, apenas empieza el día y ya estas de insoportable...

–Hn... ­–se limito a decir el rubio tratando de no darle mucha importancia al comentario y yéndose a otro lado.

Sasuke se asombro un poco por la reacción de Naruto pero no dijo nada mientras venia venir algo que no le gustaba demasiado...

–¡Sasuke-kun! –grito una pelirosada que se acercaba a él casi corriendo y empujando a quien se le pusiera enfrente– Cuanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañaba –dijo cogiendo del brazo al moreno quien trataba de safársele.

–¡Hey, frente ancha! Suelta a MI chico –dijo una rubia acercándose a ellos con una cara endemoniada que asusto un poco al chico de coleta que estaba cerca de ahí.

–Tsk, que problemático... ya van a empezar este par de locas, y yo que pensé que hoy seria un día tranquilo... –dijo sentado en su pupitre, mas bien casi acostado, el chico de coleta mirando a Sasuke y agradeciendo no tener que estar en su lugar.

–¿Qué has dicho, Shikamaru? –dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Ino quienes lo miraban con cara asesina.

–¿Yo? Nada, nada... yo no eh dicho nada... –dijo el moreno desviando la mirada un poco asustado ante la reacción de las dos chicas– "Dios santo... ¿estas tienen oído de gato o que? Que problemáticas" –pensó.

Mientras las dos chicas se insultaban mutuamente el Uchiha había logrado safarse de ellas sin que se dieran cuenta, mientras que por la puerta entraba un hombre con el cabello recogido en una coleta, era moreno y tenia una cicatriz en forma horizontal que le atravesaba la nariz.

–Haber, haber, muchachos, todos a sus lugares por favor –dijo el único adulto presente en el aula y dirigiéndose a la clase.

Enseguida Sakura e Ino se percataron de su presencia y se apresuraron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.

–Muy bien –dijo viendo que ya todos se habían calmado y sentado– Bueno, yo seguiré impartiéndoles la materia de Valores como el semestre pasado, respecto a mi materia los materiales serán los mismos, solo necesito que traigan este libro –y enseguida empezó a apuntar algo en el pizarron, todos tomaron nota. El sensei termino de escribir y espero a que todos terminaran de copiar, una vez que todos terminaron continuo hablando– Veo que tenemos a un alumno nuevo en clase –dicho esto enfoco su mirada en él– Sabaku no Gaara... ¿cierto? –pregunto al chico con una sonrisa amable, el pelirrojo asintió ante la interrogante–. Bien, yo soy el profesor Umino Iruka, imparto la materia de Valores como puedes ver y soy el asesor de esta clase, si tienes alguna duda puedes consultarla conmigo cuando quieras ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el sensei dirigiéndose a Gaara, quien asintió de nuevo– Correcto¿qué taller as escogido? –pregunto mirándolo.

–Dibujo –contesto Gaara sin inmutarse, Hinata lo volteo a ver un tanto sorprendida.

–Oh, ya veo... mmmmh si no me equivoco, Hyuuga y Uchiha¿ustedes dos también están en ese taller no es así? –pregunto el sensei a los dos mencionados.

–Hai –respondieron los dos al unísono.

–Bien pues entonces ustedes dos guiaran a Gaara si tiene algún problema en dar con el aula de su respectivo taller o simplemente si tiene dudas al respecto ¿de acuerdo? –les encomendó el sensei.

Sasuke echo una mirada fugas al pelirrojo y enseguida asintió mientras que Hinata asentía con una tímida sonrisa.

–Entonces ellos te ayudaran en eso... –le dijo el sensei al ojiverde mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a escribir algo en el pizarron– Muy bien chicos, tomen nota de lo que estoy escribiendo, este será su horario de clases oficial.

Dicho eso, todos empezaron a apuntar en sus cuadernos, mientras cierto chico pelirrojo dio una mirada al Uchiha y luego miro de reojo a la chica sentada en el pupitre a su lado derecho para luego continuar apuntando lo que escribía Iruka en el pizarron.

La clase pronto termino, cuando menos se lo esperaban la campana ya estaba sonando e Iruka-sensei se encontraba despidiéndose de sus alumnos y saliendo del aula, a los pocos minutos de la salida del sensei, un hombre de cabello negro y barba prolongada entro al salón de clases sin apenas darles tiempo a los alumnos de levantarse de sus lugares. Un leve olor a cigarro inundo el aula...

–"Tsk... y ahora dos horas seguidas de Física con Asuma-sensei, uhmm... que problemático" –pensó Shikamaru desde su lugar con rostro aburrido y dejando escapar un prolongado bostezo.

Y efectivamente esa clase si que era problemática, o bueno al menos para algunos de la clase, porque para el moreno de la coleta era una clase de lo mas fácil, aunque nunca lo diera a entender... para él todas eran "problemáticas" por mas fáciles que fueran o por mas sobresalientes que sacara en algunas.

El sensei empezó a dar indicaciones sobre su clase, y empezó a redactarles algunos problemas. Las dos horas de clase pasaron lentamente, un rubio con cara zorruna miraba desesperado el reloj constantemente.

–"10 minutos... solo diez y estoy libre¡dattebayo!" –pensó el ojiazul, vio al sensei, seguía hablando, él no le ponía mucha atención, solo esperaba oír el bendito timbre y rápido.

Entonces por fin lo oyó, salto de su lugar bruscamente llamando la atención de todo el grupo, el sensei cerro los ojos al verlo y dejo escapar un suspiro sonriendo, recogió sus cosas y se retiro. Naruto dejo escapar una risita divertida y enseguida se dispuso a salir de aquel salón.

–¡Date prisa baka! Ya quiero comer... –dijo en la entrada de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

–No me apures... nadie te a mandando a que me esperes –dijo Sasuke sin mirar al rubio, quien puso cara de enfado y se dispuso a irse de ahí mientras Sasuke se acercaba.

–Hn... Como quieras, me da igual... –dijo dándose media vuelta.

–Pensándolo bien... mejor te acompaño –el moreno se había puesto enseguida del rubio después de percatarse de que cierto grupito ya se encontraba asechándolo.

–Jejeje, admítelo, no puedes vivir sin mi, Sasuke –dijo con sorna el rubio.

–No seas idiota y sigue caminando... –le contesto con mirada asesina y apresurando el paso.

El rubio solo se limito a sonreír burlonamente y le siguió el paso al moreno. Mientras un rubia de cabello largo se encontraba en la entrada del aula mirando hacia el pasillo.

–¡Sasuke-kun, espera, Sasuke-kun! –grito al pasillo sin recibir respuesta, en cambio al que llamaba apresuro el paso desapareciendo del pasillo y saliendo del edificio junto con Naruto, suspiro– Rayos... parece que no me ha escuchado –dijo con voz queda.

–¿No te ha escuchado ó no quería contestarte mas bien, Ino?

–No me ha escuchado, frente-ancha, Sasuke-kun si me hace caso, no que a ti que ni siquiera te voltea a ver –dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

–Uhmm... como sea, cerda¿nos acompañas? Vamos a donde siempre con TenTen –dijo la chica pelirosada que antes había hablado.

Ino la miro feo ante el comentario y asintió, se dispuso a seguirlas pero de pronto detuvo el paso que había dado al mirar al chico que salía del aula.

–¡Ohh, Gaara-kun¿no te molesta que te llame así? No verdad –dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente y contestándose a si misma la pregunta que había echo al muchacho que apenas la miro– Como eres nuevo me presentare, me llamo Yamanaka Ino, y puedes llamarme como quieras –dijo sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano, el pelirrojo se limito a mirar su mano y luego la miro a los ojos sin hacer nada, Ino hizo un ademán con la mano haciendo como que no la había extendido para que se la estrechara– Jeje, si quieres yo puedo enseñarte la escuela... o podemos andarnos juntos... –le dijo acercándosele un poco mas.

Gaara la miro sin alguna expresión visible en su rostro.

–Osh... ¿y ahora que esta haciendo, que no puede apurarse? –le murmuro por lo bajo la pelirosa a Hinata, quien sonrió tímidamente ante el comentario. –Yo ya no le diré nada ¿por qué no vas tu a decirle que se apure o algo? No tenemos su tiempo... – le dijo sin esperar respuesta y empujándola levemente para que fuese hacia Ino.

–Demo... Sakura-chan, yo... uhmm... –dijo la ojiblanco tímidamente.

–No pasa nada, vamos.

–Esta bien... –dijo la morena y se dirigió hacia la rubia.

–No gracias –le había dicho el pelirrojo a Ino, quien puso cara de desconcertada.

–¿Eeeh? Pero... ¿vas a andarte solo? Mi compañía es mejor que la soledad –le dijo con un sonrisa.

Gaara la miro penetrantemente.

–No lo creo –dijo fríamente haciendo que la ojiazul riera nerviosamente.

Ino apenas iba a empezar a hablar cuando una tímida voz tras de si la interrumpió.

–Etto... Ino-chan, Sakura-chan y yo... uhmmm, vamos a ir adelantándonos... ya... ya sabes donde estaremos ¿ne? –dijo la morena nerviosamente a la rubia.

–Aah... no es necesario, ya voy con ustedes, solo me estaba presentando con Gaara-kun –dijo mirando a la de ojos blancos y luego después volteo a ver a Gaara y sonrió– ¿Verdad? Jeje, bueno, te veo después en clase, fue un gusto conocerte –le dijo a Gaara y le guiño un ojo atrevidamente– ¡Hasta luego! –le dijo haciéndole un ademán de despedida con la mano y a punto de darse media vuelta.

–Ha-hasta luego... –le dijo Hinata al pelirrojo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y a punto de darse media vuelta al igual que Ino, pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

–Hasta luego, Hyuuga ¿cierto? –dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

–Ha... –iba diciendo la morena, pero la ojiazul la interrumpió.

–Ie, yo soy Ino, Yamanaka Ino, ella es Hyuuga –dijo al ojiverde al tiempo que señalaba a Hinata.

–Por eso, preguntaba a ella... –le dijo el pelirrojo apenas mirándola para luego mirar a Hinata de nuevo esperando una respuesta.

Ino se quedo callada mordiéndose el labio y miro a Hinata, quien se sonrojo y había regresado a su típica maña de juntar los dedos de sus manos para jugar con ellos.

–Hai... es Hyuuga Hinata –le dijo dándole una tímida mirada al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Gaara asintió y entonces se dio media vuelta para irse, Ino lo imito pero dio para el lado contrario, dirigiéndose a Sakura, mientras Hinata aun observaba al pelirrojo, después reacciono y se apresuro para alcanzar a Ino.

–Que tipo mas raro... –bufo Ino cerrando sus ojos.

Hinata la miro extrañada... después llevo su vista a Sakura que estaba frente a ellas. A ella le había agradado aquel chico, bastante inexpresivo y serio... pero tenia algo que llamaba totalmente su atención, sonrió para sus adentros mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse un poco.

–Valla, ya era hora –dijo con enfado la ojiverde.

–Osh, no te pongas pesada frente-ancha, solo fue un momento... –murmuro Ino con fastidio.

–'Un momento' casi 10 minutos, TenTen ya ah de estar desesperada...

–Ya esta bien, entonces ¿qué tal si mejor caminamos? Si tanto te apura –dijo empezando a caminar y dejándolas atrás.

–Yo diría... duh –dijo la pelirosa empezando a caminar.

Hinata dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y siguió a sus dos amigas hacia la puerta para salir del edificio.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

–Y... ¿Cómo son tus amigas? –pregunto una voz varonil.

–¿...Ah, que cómo son? Uhmmm, ya las veras –dijo una chica soltando un suspiro pesadamente.

–Mmmh, bueno... lo mas seguro es que sean tan bellas como tú, si, todas las chicas aquí en Japón son hermosas... –soltó el chico sonriendo, la muchacha lo miro con una mueca rara en la cara y el chico se apresuro a decir– Pero no tanto como tú, obviamente, jejeje –dijo mirándola pícaramente.

–No creas que me importa mucho... –dijo tratando de ser paciente y de no perder los estribos con aquel muchacho de cabellera castaña y ojos café oscuro.

El chico la miro divertido mientras cerraba su ojo derecho y sonreía, ella desvió la mirada tornando sus ojos sin prestarle mucha atención.

–"¿En que mísero momento fue que Neji y Lee se safaron de él y lo dejaron conmigo? No es que me caiga mal... ¡pero es un pervertido! Se la pasa echándome piropos y también a otras chicas... no quiero ni imaginar cuando lleguen las demás..." –pensó la muchacha dejando salir un pronunciado y pesado suspiro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

La chica se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas bancas del jardín de la escuela junto a una pequeña mesa, frente a ella, se encontraba el chico castaño también sentado en una banca similar junto a la misma mesa. De repente la muchacha sintió como alguien rodeaba sus ojos para taparlos y que no pudiera ver nada, se sobresalto un poco ante el acto pues la tomo por sorpresa.

–¿Quién soy? –dijo divertida una voz femenina.

–Mmmmh... quien puede ser... –dijo al tiempo que sonreía, enseguida había reconocido esa voz.– No serás... ¿Sakura? –dijo al fin.

–Pfff... se suponía que no debías de saber –dijo la pelirosada al tiempo que destapaba los ojos de la otra chica y ponía su cara frente a ella para que pudiera verla– ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, TenTen! –dijo sonriendo alegremente.

–Jeje, lo mismo digo, Sakura –le dijo la castaña sonriendo feliz a la ojiverde.

–¿Qué tal TenTen? Bueno verte de nuevo –dijo la chica de coleta y cabello largo y rubio sonriendo animadamente.

–Ino, gracias, lo mismo digo –le dijo al tiempo que le sonreía.

Ino también sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella, Sakura se puso enseguida de Ino, Hinata miro a TenTen y le sonrió amablemente, la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces Hinata se sentó del otro lado junto a TenTen.

–Cof, cof... –tosió disimuladamente el único chico presente ahí observando a la castaña de reojo.

Las tres recién llegadas lo miraron, TenTen cerro los ojos y suspiro resignada.

–"Uhmm, supongo que no hay de otra" –pensó.– Ah, chicas, él es Kankurou... es nuevo en mi clase. –dijo no muy animada.

–¿Eeeeh, también en tu clase hay chico nuevo? Vaya... –dijo la rubia sorprendida– Bueno, pues yo soy Ino, Yamanaka Ino, mucho gusto –le dijo al castaño.

El chico le sonrió pícaramente, a la ojiazul le salió una gotita de sudor en la frente.

–Yo soy Haruno Sakura... un gusto –dijo con la misma gotita que Ino y sonriendo nerviosamente.

–Mucho gusto... yo me llamo... H-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata –dijo la ojiblanco nerviosamente y tratando de evitar la mirada del castaño

–¡Mucho gusto! Sabaku no Kankurou es mi nombre completo –dijo el castaño guiñando un ojo.

–"Sabaku no... ese apellido me suena... donde... mmmh... ¡ah! Ya se, acaso..." –pensó la Hyuuga.– Has... ¿has dicho, Sabaku no? – pregunto inconscientemente. Ella misma se sorprendió ante la pregunta que había echo al castaño y se sonrojo enseguida.

–Hai, Sabaku no Kankurou... ¿Acaso te suena? –pregunto curioso el moreno a la ojiblanco.

–Si... es... es que, el chico nuevo de nuestra clase... ta-también lleva ese apellido... –dijo juntando sus dedos nerviosamente.

–Ohh, ya veo –dijo mirando divertido a la Hyuuga– Jajaja, no me digan que Gaara a quedado en su clase¿qué coincidencia, no? Jeje.

–Pues la verdad que si –dijo alzando una ceja la rubia– ¿Es un pariente cercano tuyo?

–Eso es obvio Ino, si él es nuevo al igual que Gaara y entraron aquí a la escuela al mismo tiempo, es obvio que son hermanos de seguro... –dijo cruzando los brazos la pelirosa y diciéndolo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

–A ti nadie te pregunto, frente-ancha¡eres una entrometida! –salto la rubia hacia la ojiverde.

–Pues de echo ella tiene razón, Gaara es mi hermano menor... –dijo mirando nervioso a la rubia.

–Ya vez, cerda –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

–Ash, que pesada... –murmuro la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Kankurou las miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, esas dos si que tenían problemas de carácter.

–"Pero vaya que son lindas... las tres, condenado Gaara..." –pensó el castaño mirándolas.

–¡Ah! Toma Hinata, tu regalo –dijo la castaña dándole una bolsita de regalo pequeña a la morena.

–TenTen-chan... Arigatou, no te hubieras molestado... –dijo sonriéndole dulcemente y tomando la bolsita.

–Ne, no te preocupes... ¡vamos ábrelo! espero que te guste –le dijo con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios la castaña.

–Domo Arigatou –dijo sonriéndole aun mas y abriendo la bolsita, de ella saco una pulsera con algunos colguijes, al parecer eran figuritas chinas, bastante linda y fina.– Esta muy linda, me encanta... –dijo alegremente y al parecer emocionada por la pulsera.

–Que bueno que te guste –dijo sonriendo feliz de que le gustase el regalo.

­–Muchas gracias... amiga –le dijo sonriéndole dulce y amablemente, se coloco la pulsera en su mano derecha delicadamente.

–Esta muy linda esa pulsera, que buen gusto TenTen –dijo la rubia observando la pulsera en la muñeca de Hinata, ésta sonrió y asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la rubia.

–Raro... pero la cerda tiene razón –dijo Sakura también observando la pulsera.

–Gracias, la vi en una tienda en China, me pareció que era perfecta para Hina-chan –dijo la castaña sonriendo.

–Pues vaya que si –dijo Sakura asintiendo y sonriendo, a Hinata se le veía perfecta aquella pulsera.

–Tienen razón¿puedo llamarte Hinata-chan? –dijo el castaño mirando sonriente a la morena.

–Ha-Hai –le dijo sonriendo dulcemente al moreno.

–Bien –dijo sonriendo mas.– ¿Estas de cumpleaños? –le pregunto curioso.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

–Ie... es solo que...

–Hinata cumplió años en diciembre, pero yo no estaba en el país así que no pude verla ese día, así que hoy que la veo le doy su regalo –dijo TenTen contestando a la interrogante del moreno.

–Oh... ¿cuántos cumpliste Hinata-chan? –pregunto 'inocentemente'.

–No seas insolente –dijo la castaña al tiempo que le daba un bachón en la cabeza al moreno.

–¡Hey! No dije nada malo... no tiene nada de malo preguntar eso –dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Hinata rió por lo bajo divertida.

–Cumplí 15, Kankurou-san –dijo sonriendo amablemente.

–Aah, mira, Hinata-chan si es dulce... no que otras... –dijo mirando a TenTen de reojo, quien le dio otro bachón pero ahora mucho mas fuerte que el anterior.

–¡Ouch! Eso no era necesario, que cargada... –dijo sobándose el golpe en la cabeza.

–¿Acaso quieres otro? –dijo la castaña enseñándole el puño amenazadoramente.

–No, noo, yo solo bromeaba, jeje –dijo asiendo un ademán con las manos y riendo nerviosamente. – "Uuh... TenTen es como Temari... no quiero ni imaginar como seria si se juntaran estas dos, no, ni pensarlo, que infierno..." –pensó al momento que le salía una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

–¡Kankurou, idiota! Por fin te encuentro¿¡por qué rayos no contestas los mensajes!? –se oyó tras del muchacho una voz femenina un tanto enfadada.

–"Ouh... que no sea ella... bueno es obvio que es ella, esto no podría estar peor..." –pensó el moreno asustado mientras volteaba lentamente a ver a la muchacha que estaba tras él.

Las otras cuatro chicas miraron a la chica tras del moreno, llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas, era de piel blanca y tenia unos ojos verdes oscuros, era delgada y de figura esbelta de una estatura normal.

–Aaah, Temari¿qué tal? Jeje... –dijo el chico, la muchacha lo miro mal.– ¿Mensajes dijiste? Pero si a mi celular no ah llegado nada, es obvio que enseguida te contestaría si hubiera recibido algo...

–No inventes pretextos, ah ya no importa –dijo la rubia de ojos verdes soltando un suspiro.

Kankurou se había levantado de su asiento poniéndose frente a la chica, dejando ver que era bastante alto y fornido, la rubia miraba por encima del hombro del castaño curiosa, Kankurou reacciono y se volteo poniéndose al lado de Temari.

–Ella es Temari, mi hermana –dijo hacia las demás, éstas los observaban curiosas.– Temari, ellas son TenTen, Hinata, Sakura e Ino –dijo señalando a cada una respectivamente al pronunciar sus nombres.

Temari sonrió complacida y enseguida se presento formalmente.

–Sip, yo soy Sabaku no Temari, hermana mayor de esté al lado mío –dijo animadamente y señalando al chico, las demás le sonrieron mientras Kankurou la miraba con aire ofendido.

–Mucho gusto –dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, luego sonrieron al percatarse, Temari se rió divertida.

Después cada una se presento formalmente con su nombre completo, Temari se había sentado en donde estaba Kankurou antes y éste se sentó a su lado.

–¿Y ustedes cuatro están junto a Kankurou en las clases? –pregunto interesada la rubia mayor.

–Ie, solamente yo... Hinata, Sakura e Ino están en segundo semestre –dijo la castaña a la rubia, quien asintió.

–Oh ya veo... –dijo asintiendo levemente.

–Ellas tres están con Gaara, Temari... –dijo el castaño naturalmente.

–¿Nani, enserio están con Gaara? –pregunto, al parecer bastante sorprendida.

–Hai, ah quedado en nuestra clase –dijo Sakura.

–Vaya, entonces están juntos¡que bueno! Espero se lleven bien –dijo sonriendo.

Ino alzo una ceja y desvió la mirada, Hinata sonrió sinceramente y Sakura asintió también sonriendo. Temari noto el gesto de la ojiazulada, pero hizo como si no se hubiera percatado y sonrió a las tres chicas frente a ella. La rubia de ojos verdes continuo hablando animadamente con las demás, Kankurou permaneció callado.

–"Extraño, pero por primera vez en mi vida me siento raro rodeado de pura mujer... hablando de cosas de mujeres, tsk..." –pensó aquel castaño que había permanecido serio en todo el rato.

La campana sonó, anunciando que el receso había terminado, Temari suspiro y se levanto de su lugar, los demás la imitaron.

–Bueno, la verdad que ah sido un gusto conocerlas –dijo sonriendo– ¿Las veo aquí mismo mañana? –pregunto animada.

–¡Claro! Aquí estaremos –le dijo TenTen sonriendo ampliamente, le agradaba la idea de trabar amistad con aquella chica.

–Bueno, entonces aquí nos vemos mañana¡hasta luego! –dijo haciéndoles un ademán con la mano despidiéndose, se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Las otras cuatro chichas se despidieron y se dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose al edificio "C" y junto a ellas el castaño las seguía, ya dentro del edificio él y TenTen se dieron vuelta en las escaleras, se despidieron las demás y subieron. Hinata y las otras se dirigieron a su aula, ya dentro de ésta Ino se separo de ellas, Hinata y Sakura se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos platicando.

El sensei aun no llegaba, y conociéndolo seguro llegaría bastante tarde...

**_Continuara..._**

**

* * *

**************************************************************

Notas finales de la Autora:

Aquí tienen el capi dos del fic, por fin xD, un poco largo y BASTANTE rollero x-x gomen, demo era necesario, espero hacer los demás capis un poco mas fluidos y sin tanto rollo n-ñUu, también gomen ne por el retraso en subir el capi TwT! Prometo tratar de actualizar un poco mas seguido, dejen reviews onegai :D! Lo agradezco mucho, y muchas gracias también a todos los que leyeron el fic y dejaron review (y a los que no también, demo pa la próxima anímense a dejarme un review xD! Jojojo me hacen bastante nyappy :3) 


	3. Viejos Amigos

**Notas de la Autora:  
**Por fin vengo con el tercer capítulo... lamento haberme demorado tanto en subirlo n.nU pero bueno aquí esta el capi por fin :) espero que lo disfruten ;D

**Disclaimer:  
**Primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto (pero Gaara algún día será mío, whuahahaha :D ok, yo se que no xDu) y son usados para mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. También pedir disculpas por futuras faltas de ortografía, soy pésima en gramática, pero me esfuerzo por hacer la lectura placentera.

**Referencias:**

–Diálogos –

–"Pensamientos" –

* * *

**"Vínculos Adolescentes"  
**Capítulo 3: Viejos Amigos

_Por Dark Rinoa-chan_

* * *

-Pues a mi me cayó muy bien esta chica... Temari, ¿A ti no? –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa hacia Hinata.

-Si... es bastante agradable y divertida –dijo la de cabello azulado sonriendo.

Gaara dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo al momento de haber escuchado el nombre de "Temari", desvió la mirada de su cuaderno y miro de reojo a las dos chicas que estaban a su lado, observo a la de cabello rosado, que fue la que había dicho aquel nombre...

-"Vaya que Temari es social... y bastante rápida" -pensó el chico volviendo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes.

-Aunque a mi me pareció que a Ino no le cayó muy bien... –dijo la ojiverde haciendo como si no le prestara mucha atención.

-Oh bueno... tal vez a ella mas bien no le cae muy bien su hermano...

-¿Te refieres a Kankurou-san? A mi me pareció que si le cayó bien... –dijo Sakura un tanto desconcertada y con interés.

-No, bueno, yo me refería a... a Gaara-kun... –dijo Hinata en un susurro casi inaudible y acercándose mas a Sakura disimuladamente.

Sakura se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Hinata, desvió la mirada de ella y la dirigió hacia el pelirrojo enseguida de la ojiblanco, él estaba totalmente absorto en lo que se encontraba haciendo y no parecía prestar atención a su alrededor, Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces se percato de que alguien mas entraba en el aula, volteo a ver hacia la puerta y pudo ver como por ésta entraba su sensei, era alto y delgado, con cabello color plata pura y con un peinado alto, tenia ojos negros y uno de ellos estaba totalmente tapado por una especie de parche color negro, nadie sabia el porque siempre lo llevaba, si era ciego de aquel ojo, si estaba deforme o simplemente por gusto, y nunca lo sabrían, era un profesor, al parecer de la mayoría, bastante raro, éste solamente entro como si nada y se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio, ni siquiera volteo a ver a sus alumnos cuando dijo:

-Como supongo que nadie trae su libro –dicho esto una alumna estuvo apunto de reclamar, pero el sensei al ver su reacción se apresuro y se le adelanto- porque es de esperarse, ya que es el primer día... –dijo sin mucho interés- Ah... bueno cada quien saque cualquier hoja de papel y escriba una carta a cualquier alumno del grupo, en ingles obviamente, puede ser de lo que sea, no me interesa, solo quiero ver que nivel del idioma tienen... –el sensei termino de hablar y los alumnos le quedaron viendo con caras raras- ¿Y bien? Ya pueden comenzar... –dijo irónicamente.

Sakura le hizo una seña a Hinata haciéndole entender que después le contara, Hinata asintió y se dispuso a sacar su cuaderno, los demás la imitaron y comenzaron a sacar los materiales necesarios, hoja y pluma, ya bastantes estaban listos para empezar a escribir, incluso algunos ya habían empezado a escribir cuando el sensei hablo de nuevo.

-Ah, por cierto, tiene que ser a alguien del sexo opuesto, hombre a mujer, mujer a hombre... -dijo sin inmutarse y leyendo un pequeño libro rosa.

El aula completa volteo a ver de nuevo al sensei con cara desconcertada y la mayoría de enojo, pero éste ni siquiera se inmuto, él seguía en su 'trabajo'.

-"Vaya, Kakashi-sensei me a facilitado mas las cosas". –pensó el Uchiha con una sonrisa en sus labios y empezando a escribir la carta.

Ya varios estaban haciendo la carta, Sakura al momento en que el sensei había dicho lo ultimo inmediatamente ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces cuando ya estaba escribiendo la carta para el menor Uchiha, en cambio Hinata aun dudaba a quien escribírsela, "Tal vez Naruto..." pensaba, pero pronto descarto tal opción, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer eso, aunque eran buenos amigos, no tenia el valor de darle la carta así como así, nada mas porque si... después de pensarlo un rato decidió hacer la carta para Kiba, a quien le tenia bastante confianza y era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Pasaron varios minutos en el que el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de las plumas escribiendo sobre el papel, cuando se pudo oír como el sensei cerraba su librito y se paraba de su lugar inesperadamente.

-Bien, los que vayan terminado pueden ir entregando las cartas a sus respectivos compañeros, yo necesito salir por un momento, no hagan mucho ruido por favor –y dicho esto salió del aula dejando al grupo solo.

Sakura se levanto de un salto de su asiento y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el lugar de Sasuke antes de que cualquier otra se le adelantara, ya enseguida de él le entrego la carta.

-Sasuke-kun, toma, he escrito la carta para ti –dijo con un tonito pegajoso y demasiado dulce a la vez que sonreía ampliamente.

Sasuke tomo la carta y le dio un simple 'Gracias' ocasionando que Sakura sonriera aun mas y de paso volteara a ver a las demás chicas, que se acercaban apresuradas a darle la carta, triunfante, Sakura se asombro un poco al no ver a Ino en ese montón de chicas "Tal vez aun no la termina, JA, baka..." pensó al momento en que volteaba a verla, la de ojos celestes seguía en su pupitre terminando la carta, de repente se levanto y se dirigió a un lugar con el que Sakura se confundió, la siguió observando detenidamente y pudo ver como se dirigía cerca del asiento de Hinata, quien se había parado en ese momento para entregar su carta, pero Ino no iba para con la ojiblanco obviamente, en eso se paro junto al pupitre del chico nuevo...

-"¿Qué, acaso Ino va a darle la carta al chico nuevo?" –dicho esto, Sakura se quedo boquiabierta al ver como Ino le entregaba la carta al chico, quien apenas prestaba atención a los movimientos y ademanes de la rubia al ritmo que le sonreía descaradamente- "Bueno, era de esperarse... Ino apenas ve a un chico y trata de conquistarlo, mas si el chico es atractivo..." –pensó ya sin darle mucha importancia y dirigiéndose a su asiento cuando empezó a sentir que la empujaban las demás chicas tratando de darle la bendita carta al Uchiha.

Hinata ya estaba junto a Kiba cuando éste la sintió a su lado y se levanto exaltadamente asustando un poco a la morena.

-Huh... Kiba-kun, etto... yo... –pero el moreno ni siquiera la dejo terminar cuando ya estaba hablando.

-¡AH Hinata! Justo acabo de terminar tu carta, toma, es para ti... –dijo el moreno entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh, arigatou, Kiba-kun, yo también hice una para ti... –dijo Hinata tomando la carta que le extendía el castaño y dándole la suya a él mismo.

-Ah mira que coincidencia... jaja, gracias Hinata... jeje –dijo tomando con nerviosismo la carta que le daba la muchacha.

Hinata solo se limito a sonreírle dulcemente haciendo que el moreno también le sonriera, abrió la carta y empezó a leerla, sonrió para sus adentros, la carta estaba llena de borrones y palabras tachadas, definitivamente aquella carta estaba totalmente impregnada de la personalidad de su amigo.

-Arigatou, Kiba-kun –dijo al terminar de leer la carta, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Ah no es nada, jeje, ya vez que no soy muy bueno con el ingles... –dijo desviando la mirada- Pero supongo que me di a entender ¿no? –dijo sonriéndole al momento en que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y empezaba a reír.

-Hai –dijo Hinata sonriendo y riendo junto a su amigo.

Ino, que estaba tratando de sacarle platica al pelirrojo, decidió ir de una vez al grano, ya le estaba cansando el echo de que él apenas la mirara y ni siquiera le prestara atención...

-Mmmmh, ¿Y a quién le has hecho la carta... no será acaso a mi? –dijo con un tonito que le desagrado totalmente al ojiverde.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento haciendo que Ino se levantara también, ya que estaba agachada y recargando sus codos sobre el pupitre del pelirrojo.

-No –dijo secamente al momento que se daba media vuelta y se dirigía al otro extremo del salón- Ni siquiera le conozco como para que me tenga esa confianza... –murmuro sin que Ino lo pudiera escuchar.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo, se cree ya el mas popular y cree que le voy a andar rogando? Pues que sepa que no, ¡gente como él no la soporto! –dijo un tanto exaltada, pero ni siquiera pudiendo captar la atención del pelirrojo con eso.

-Y dime tu a mi, ¿quién te soporta a ti? –dijo con burla la pelirosada tras de la rubia.

-Tu no te metas, frente-ancha... –dijo con voz enfurecida pero baja al momento que se dejaba caer sobre el asiento de Hinata.

Sakura ya no le presto atención y decidió buscar donde se encontraba Hinata, cuando la vio pudo ver que estaba con Kiba, apenas iba a voltearse pero decidió mejor no hacerlo cuando vio que el chico nuevo se acercaba hacia ellos dos, vio como llamaba con voz indiferente a la morena y le extendía una hoja, ella volteo a verlo y después vio la carta, entonces lo vio a él de nuevo...

-Etto... ¿Es para mi? –dijo un tanto desconcertada la chica.

-Hai –dijo fríamente- ¿Qué acaso no la quieres? –le dijo con el ceño fruncido al notar que la chica solo lo veía y no tomaba la carta de su mano.

-No, no... yo... yo si... si la qu-quiero... –dijo sonrojándose alarmantemente y tomando delicadamente la carta que le daba el pelirrojo, quien la veía un poco desconcertado por su reacción- A...Arigatou... –dijo sonriendo y tratando de no mirar al ojiverde directamente.

El chico la miro por ultima vez, asintió tranquilamente y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su asiento.

-"No entiendo porque las mujeres se toman tan enserio estas cosas..." –pensó el nuevo mientras caminaba.

Ino, al igual que Sakura, se encontraba en un estado de shock en el que no podía ni creerse lo que acababa de ver, ninguna de las dos se percato siquiera de la presencia de cierto chico moreno, quien al ver a las dos chicas decidió mejor irse de allí sin ser visto y no hacer lo que iba decidido a hacer en ese momento, pero no lo hizo al percatarse de que las dos chicas ni siquiera notaban su presencia y, aprovechando el momento, decidió poner el sobre en el pupitre de la ojiblanco disimuladamente al pasar por éste e irse sin llamar la atención, ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar.

Hinata decidió retirarse a su respectivo asiento, dejando a un Kiba totalmente descolocado de lugar, cuando llego se percato de que Ino se encontraba en su lugar así que decidió no molestarla y cuando iba a dirigirse ha otro lado pudo ver que Ino y Sakura la miraban... un poco... digamos que 'extrañamente', una gotita de sudor paso por su frente mientras se ponía mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba...

-Etto... ¿Pasa algo malo? –dijo hacia las dos chicas.

Ino la miro de una manera inusual, se levanto del asiento y paso por enseguida de ella fingiendo no prestarle atención. Hinata se desconcertó un poco ante la acción de la chica, pero no pensó mas en el asunto al notar que el sensei regresaba a la clase, se sentó en su pupitre y miro a su superior, quien al entrar en el aula vio a la gran mayoría del sus alumnos platicando animadamente.

-Bueno, me imagino que ya todos terminaron de entregar las cartas, bien... –dijo el de cabello plata mirando a sus alumnos con su único ojo visible feliz.

Inesperadamente la campana sonó dando a entender el cambio de clase, el sensei empezó a recoger sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

-Ok, hasta la próxima clase muchachos –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero una voz le detuvo.

-Demo, Kakashi-sensei, ni siquiera ah revisado las cartas, ¿Qué no acaso eran para saber nuestro nivel en el idioma? –dijo una pelirosada desconcertada por la actitud del sensei.

-Oh, Sakura, tu siempre tan cautelosa… en parte tienes razón, pero mira, la clase ah terminado y… -apenas dicho esto la ojiverde estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando el sensei se le adelanto, de nuevo…- no querrás que lea lo que le has escrito a Sasuke ¿O si? –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura se sonrojo notablemente y desvió la mirada de su sensei quien al verla supo su respuesta.

-Ya veo, entonces no hay problema. –y dicho esto se retiro de la clase.

-Como odio que tenga la razón siempre... ¡Que molesto! –dijo la de cabello rosado soltando un bufido y agachando la cabeza.

Hinata la vio sonriendo y entonces volvió su mirada hacia el pupitre, en donde pudo ver, encima de su cuaderno, un sobre en blanco, lo tomo con cuidado y le dio vuelta, tal vez ahí decía de quien era, pero no decía nada, entonces decidió abrirlo y leer su contenido...

Cuando termino y pudo leer la firma, se tapo la boca para contener ese pequeño gritito que se empeñaba en salir de sus entrañas, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, ¿Acaso ya estaba alucinando? Vaya sorpresa la que le dio el regreso a clases, nunca espero llegar a escuchar, bueno, mas bien leer, esas palabras de aquella persona, menos se podía creer que esa misma persona le pedía disculpas y le pedía hablar con ella en persona, a solas... él la cito a la hora de la salida fuera del gimnasio, Hinata lo observo, él estaba absorto en su trabajo y escuchando música de su mp3, desvió la mirada y doblo la carta poniéndola de nuevo en su sobre.

-¿De quien era la carta? –pregunto curiosa la ojiverde a su salo observando el sobre y luego a ella.

Hinata se sobresalto ante la pregunta inesperada de su amiga, la vio un poco nerviosa y se dispuso a contestarle.

-Etto... ah... es... es, la c-carta de Kiba-kun... –dijo con nerviosismo y tratando de sonar convincente aunque fuera una mentira.

-Ah, ya veo... –dijo no muy convencida la pelirosa viendo a su amiga fijamente, Hinata sonrió nerviosa y guardo la carta en la mochila.

Una hiperactiva persona entro en el aula, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran por la inesperada entrada.

-¡Vamos chicos! Por Kami, si saben que es clase de Informática, ¿¡Qué rayos hacen aquí!? ¿Acaso aquí ven alguna computadora con la que puedan practicar? –dijo casi gritando una esbelta figura de piernas largas y firmes frente a ellos, tenia una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa picara, a la vez malévola, con unos enormes y expresivos ojos cafés opacos, que de repente daban la impresión de tener un tono ligeramente dorado, su cabello era color púrpura oscuro y lo llevaba recogido en una singular coleta...

Todos los alumnos se sobresaltaron al oír la energía en su voz, mientras otros sonreían y se levantaban para seguir a la hiperactiva sensei que se havia dado vuelta para dirigirse al salón de computo que se encontraba en el segundo piso, una vez ya todos ahí acomodados la mayor se dispuso a dar clase, todos tenían una computadora para ellos solos con la cual practicar y hacer cualquier cosa que les pidiera la sensei, la clase pronto termino, con esa sensei dándola el tiempo pasaba volando para los alumnos, quienes ya se encontraban yéndose del aula para dirigirse a la suya propia, donde ya les esperaba el sensei sentado frente al escritorio pacientemente. Naruto, quien venia platicando animadamente con Chouji, se callo de inmediato al entrar y ver al sensei ahí sentado esperando, puso cara de fastidio y se dirigió a su pupitre no con muchas ganas, bufo sonoramente y se hundió en la silla, el sensei lo miro y formo una mueca en sus labios con burla, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la clase, era alto y fornido y tenia un rostro duro y firme, con dos grandes cicatrices que se extendían a lo largo de la cara en sus dos extremos, llevaba la cabeza cubierta con una especie de pañoleta azul marino, tenia un aire imponente y severo, un maestro digno de ser respetado por los alumnos quienes de cierta manera le temían, que, para rematar, impartía una clase que para la mayoría, era tediosa y aburrida, aunque como siempre había sus excepciones, como Shikamaru, el chico de la coleta alta, que era un genio en las Matemáticas y la Física, a quien todos admiraban y envidiaban a la vez por ese don tan peculiar.

El sensei dio la clase e informo a los alumnos de todo lo que necesitaban saber para ese semestre.

Al terminar la clase Naruto se apresuro a guardar rápidamente todo lo que se encontraba sobre su pupitre en su mochila, mientras el sensei se marchaba del aula, la mayoría imitaba a Naruto mientras que otros se tomaban su tiempo, una de esas personas era Sakura, quien guardaba con cuidado y en orden sus cuadernos y demás útiles, de la nada fue interrumpida su tarea por una chica, quien le hablo casi en un susurro que solo Sakura pudo escuchar, volteo a ver a Hinata quien se encontraba ya de pie y a su lado, un poco nerviosa e impaciente, algo bastante raro en ella y en lo que se percato Sakura.

-Etto, Sakura-chan... gomen, demo... quede de verme con alguien a la salida... y yo... uhmmm... ¿no te molesta que... me marche...? –dijo tímidamente, como si se avergonzara por tener que marcharse sin poder esperarla y acompañarla.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que no se preocupase, que estaba bien, tratando de contener la curiosidad que la invadió al momento que le había dicho que tenia que verse con 'alguien' que era evidente no quería revelar su identidad. Hinata le sonrió ampliamente y se disculpo pronunciadamente al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia a la pelirosada y se marchaba del lugar en ese instante, dejando a una Sakura totalmente desconcertada e intrigada a la vez.

Hinata salió del edificio y bajó los pequeños escalones que se encontraban a su paso, suspiro y se detuvo un momento, pensando con cuidado, tratando de contener esos nervios que la delataban enseguida y esa emoción que sentía dentro de si fuertemente, cerro los ojos llevándose la mano derecha hacia el pecho y dejo escapar un suspiro decidido y entonces abrió los ojos y echo a andar con paso firme hacia el gimnasio, donde se encontraría con ese 'alguien'. Al llegar al lugar no vio a nadie alrededor, la mayoría del alumnado de la escuela se encontraba en los patios o en las puertas principales yéndose a sus hogares, y entonces no supo que hacer, si quedarse ahí parada afuera o entrar en el edificio y echar un vistazo, opto por la segunda opción, entonces avanzo con cuidado a la puerta del gimnasio, agarro con manos temblorosas el pasamanos que abría aquella puerta, una vez allí se detuvo inconscientemente y unas ganas horrendas de marcharse la inundaron, sintió ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, de huir... "Como siempre lo he hecho..." pensó, y sacudió la cabeza empujando la puerta para entrar. Una vez dentro del edificio lo recorrió con su mirada, primero miro el centro, una enorme cancha de baloncesto, y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia las gradas, las recorrió una por una, con cuidado, hasta llegar a un lugar en donde se detuvo por completo, allí encontró una figura sentada tranquilamente, la miraba fijamente y en un momento se puso de pie y se dirigió sin prisas hacia la ojiblanco, que se había quedado parada de espaldas a la puerta.

-Viniste... –dijo parándose a unos cuantos metros de la chica- la verdad pensé que no lo harías.

Hinata bajo la mirada y junto sus manos bajo su falda, las apretó con fuerza y miro al chico parado frente a ella dispuesta a hablar.

-Fue lo que... me pareció mas pru... prudente –dijo con una voz casi audible.

-Ya veo –dijo acercándose hasta quedar a su lado frente a la puerta, Hinata se estremeció notablemente-. Entonces no te importara que hablemos en otro lado, este no me parece el mas apropiado... –dijo fríamente al mismo tiempo que jalaba el borde de la puerta y esta se abría.

Hinata asintió y siguió al muchacho quien al ver la aceptación de la muchacha salió del lugar dándole el pase, Hinata le seguía de cerca hasta que se puso a su lado y le miro de reojo, el chico se percato de la acción de ella y se detuvo de improvisto, haciendo que la peliazulada se detuviera también, dándose vuelta para mirarlo tímidamente, él la miro a los ojos, examinándolos, y en éstos pudo ver curiosidad e intriga contenida, Hinata, al percatarse de lo que hacia el chico, bajo la mirada y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Se que es un poco inesperado y... raro... pero creo que ya es tiempo de aclarar las cosas ¿no crees? No podemos seguir fingiendo y... hacer como si... como si no... –decía mirándola fijamente, buscando cualquier reacción en su pálido rostro.

-...Como si no nos importásemos el uno al otro... –hablo por fin la de ojos violáceos, quien se asombro ante sus propias palabras, al igual que su acompañante, quien asintió y dio un paso hacia ella.

-Conozco un buen lugar aquí cerca, si quieres podemos hablar allí con mas tranquilidad... –dijo serenamente con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Hinata asintió y le pidió que esperara un momento para avisar a su primo que no la esperasen y que ella llegaría a casa mas tarde, él asintió y espero pacientemente, después de un momento se le acerco tímidamente indicándole que estaba lista, entonces empezó a caminar hacia la salida indicándole que lo siguiera, ella lo siguió y se puso a su lado, después de unos pocos minutos de andar por las calles de Tokio se detuvieron frente a un pequeño local, entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas pequeñas y en un rincón junto a la ventana que daba a la avenida, el lugar era un Café que, a pesar de ser pequeño, era exquisitamente acogedor y agradable a la vista, con un estilo bastante bohemio, que atrajo por completo la atención de Hinata. Una chica menuda y de cabello rubio se les acerco para ofrecerles algo, Hinata pidió un _cappuccino_ y el chico pidió también uno igual, la chica anoto la orden y se marcho diciéndoles que pronto estarían, parecía agradable y amable.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa –dijo inesperadamente el muchacho frente a ella, quien se asombro por lo dicho de él y negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-Sasuke-kun... no eres el único culpable... yo... yo también debería disculparme –y dicho esto, bajo la mirada, triste.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo el moreno, mirándola un poco confuso.

-Porque es la verdad... –dijo mirándolo- debí... debí de haber hablado... contigo en ese momento...

-Y trataste de hacerlo, pero yo me cerré... y te evite... cosa que no fue muy correcta que digamos –dijo arqueando una ceja levemente y con un toque de ironía en sus ultimas palabras, ella lo miro.

-En esos momentos yo pensé que tal vez ya no me recordabas... y... nunca tuve el valor... el valor para hablarte de frente... de... tratar de que me recordaras... –dijo bajando la mirada, notablemente arrepentida y con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Sasuke la miro con una débil sonrisa que enseguida oculto y continuo hablando.

-Nunca te olvide. Y cuando te vi ese día junto a Sakura te reconocí enseguida, no fue necesario esperar a que ella me diera tu nombre y nos 'presentara', yo sabia quien eras, fue bastante estúpido de mi parte hacer como si no te conociera...

Hinata sonrió con tristeza... recordaba aquel día... cuando apenas tenia once años...

**_...Flash Back..._**

Era un día de verano, una chica de cabellos azulados lacios y cortos caminaba por un pasillo donde por todos lados se lograban ver niños de su edad, platicando, nerviosos y ansiosos a la vez, otros tantos totalmente desorientados, como ella, buscando por aquel largo pasillo su respectiva aula, la chica caminaba a paso lento, nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos torpemente a la vez que echaba miradas al numero de cada aula buscando la suya, de repente sintió un empujón por detrás y estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer, pero una chica de cabellera larga y rosada la agarro por el brazo rápidamente, sosteniéndola y evitando que cayese al piso.

-¡AH! Ya vez lo que ocasionas Ino-cerda, vete con mas cuidado cuando vallas caminando y ocupando todo el espacio a tu alrededor... –decía la pelirosa con enojo, luego, de una manera totalmente inesperada para la joven peliazulada, cambio su expresión y se dirigió a ella con tono preocupado- ¿Te encuentras bien, no te lastimaste? Disculpa a esta cerdita, no calcula el espacio que ocupa, va por allí como sin nada y... –pero no pudo terminar porque cierta rubia le corto.

-¡No me llames 'cerdita' frete-ancha! para empezar tu eres la principal culpable de todo, ¡es que no se puede estar tranquilamente con tigo! Tú me empujaste ocasionando que tropezara con ella, discúlpate por TUS actos, no me eches la culpa de todos los problemas que ocasionas –dijo con voz exaltada y con ojos llenos de rabia hacia la pelirosada, ésta soltó a Hinata con un poco de brusquedad sin percatarse y se puso frente a la rubia salvajemente.

-¿Qué YO te echo la culpa de mis 'problemas'? Por Kami Ino, si eras tú la que se puso como una loca cuando te dije que quede en el grupo junto a Sasuke-kun y empujaste en tu a ataque de rabia a esta pobre niña, yo ni siquiera te puse un dedo encima, no seas infantil y acepta tus errores. –dijo con voz mas calmada y a la vez burlona, haciendo que la rubia se enfureciera mas y soltara un gritito de rabia.

-¡Esta bien! Si, lo acepto, la empuje, pero fue sin querer, lo siento –le dijo apenas mirando a la peliazul- ¿Contenta, Sakura? –ésta asintió complacida- Enserio que eres insoportable –dijo con fastidio, se dio media vuelta enfurecida y desapareció por el pasillo, Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria tratando de contener la risa, luego se dirigió a la niña al lado de ella.

-Discúlpala, de repente tiene sus arranques, es una necia, pero ¿enserio te encuentras bien? si no fuese por que te agarre a tiempo hubieses caído de bruces directito al suelo –dijo con tono preocupado.

-N-no pasa nada... e-estoy bien, A-arigatou... –dijo tímidamente.

-A bueno –dijo sonriendo- ¡Ains, se hace tarde! ¿en que grupo has quedado? –le pregunto apresurada.

-Ah yo... uhmmm, etto... –balbuceaba la peliazul, con tantas cosas se había olvidado de que grupo era, por suerte lo recordó al instante cuando la de pelo rosa la miraba extrañada- En el A... el gr-grupo A... –dijo rápidamente y totalmente apenada por su descuido.

-¿Enserio? Vaya ¡hemos quedado en el mismo grupo! Que coincidencia –decía Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- Nuestra aula esta al inicio del pasillo, vamos, falta poco para que empiecen las clases, no queremos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día ¿verdad? –dijo amablemente y la tomo de la mano, llevándola hacia donde empezaba el pasillo- Por cierto, ni siquiera me eh presentado jeje, gomen, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura ¿y el tuyo?

-Aaah... Hinata, me lla-llamo Hyuuga Hinata... mu-mucho gusto... –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y siguiéndole el paso a la pelirosada.

-Que bonito nombre –le dijo con una sonrisa, Hinata asintió a manera de agradecimiento- Ah, mira, aquí es –dijo señalando la puerta frente a ellas- por lo visto el sensei aun no llega, bueno, es que aun faltan unos minutos para que empiecen las clases –dijo consultando su reloj- ¿Dónde te sentaras? Yo me siento allí –dijo señalando un pupitre, era de los mas cercanos al escritorio del sensei.

-Uhmmm...

-¡Ah, hay uno libre detrás del mío! –dijo animadamente y abriéndose paso entre los alumnos que se encontraban en la puerta platicando, jalo a Hinata del brazo y se dirigió al pupitre apresuradamente, una niña pelirroja se dirigía hacia el pupitre tranquilamente dispuesta a ocuparlo, pero Sakura dio un brinquito y llego al lado del pupitre antes de que la niña pudiera hacer nada y puso una mano en el pupitre- Lo siento, esta ocupado –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras Hinata se acercaba a ella, pues en el lapso del brinco que dio la pelirosada la había soltado y se había quedado atrás, una vez al lado de ella, Sakura le quito, por no decir arrebatar, su pequeña mochila de las manos y la puso al lado del pupitre, la chica de cabello rojo miro a Sakura con desdén y puso su mochila en el pupitre de al lado, Sakura se dio media vuelta y le guiño un ojo a Hinata, quien le sonrió mientras una gotita de sudor atravesaba su frente.

-¡Sakura-chyaaaaaaaan! –chillo un chico detrás de ellas, que abrazo a Sakura efusivamente, ésta se dio vuelta y se soltó del abrazo del chico con un empujón mientras le daba un pronunciado bachón en la cabeza, el chico soltó un gemido de dolor y miro a Sakura con un puchero- Sakura-chan, no tenias por que hacerlo dattebayo... –dijo sobandose la cabeza.

-¡Naruto, eres un tarado! –dijo con enojo la pelirosada.

El chico rubio miro a la pelirosada con aire dolido y después, percatándose de la presencia de la peliazul, la miro de reojo y luego volvió su mirada a Sakura, se le acerco hasta quedar frente a frente, inclino la cabeza levemente y acerco su boca al oído de la pelirosa, quien no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada cuando el chico le pregunto con sigilo, curioso:

-¿Quién es la chica que esta contigo, eh, eh Sakura-chan?

Sakura lo aparto con brusquedad y se puso al lado de Hinata, quien se encontraba jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, miraba y desviaba la mirada a la vez del chico, que la miraba con curiosidad.

-Ella es Hyuuga Hinata, la acabo de conocer en el pasillo... Hinata-chan, el es... –iba diciendo la pelirosada sin muchas ganas cuando la voz del ojiazul la interrumpió eufóricamente.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto, dattebayo! –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y agarrando la mano de la chica con hiperactividad en forma de saludo.

-Mu-mucho... mucho gus-gusto... –dijo la ojiblanco sonrojándose notablemente ante la acción del muchacho a la vez que trataba de ocultar su mirada con su flequillo.

-¡Naruto, le vas a sacar el brazo, deja de hacer eso! –decía Sakura viendo como el chico ondulaba la mano de la muchacha, pero de repente la expresión de la pelirosada cambio notablemente, como lo había echo hacia rato en el pasillo, y soltó un gritito eufórico- ¡Ahí esta Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, ¡Sasuke-kun, ohayoooo! –decía mientras salía disparada hacia la puerta del salón, Hinata volteo a verla con sorpresa y Naruto había dejado de ondularle la mano, miraba hacia la puerta al igual que Hinata y su cara se torno de una expresión bastante alegre a una totalmente oscura, puso una mueca de fastidio cuando vio como la pelirosada prácticamente se colgaba del cuello del llamado 'Sasuke-kun'.

Hinata miro al muchacho que se encontraba en la puerta, tratando de safarse de los brazos de la pelirosa, al verle directamente a la cara, Hinata abrió sus cristalinos ojos de par en par mientras un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, juntó las manos y se las llevo al pecho.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun...? –murmuro para si misma, no se lo podía creer, ¿Sasuke-kun, aquel Sasuke-kun?, pensaba mientras lo recorría con la mirada, efectivamente, si, aquel era Sasuke-kun, el Sasuke-kun que conocía desde que era una niña pequeña, casi un bebe, el Sasuke-kun del que se había separado hacia ya casi cuatro años y no había vuelto a saber nada y ahora estaba frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El chico rubio junto a ella grito algo, algo que la peliazul no escucho, estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos que apenas y se percato cuando Sakura se dirigía hacia ellos junto con el moreno.

-¡Callate, baka! No seas envidioso y deja en paz a Sasuke-kun ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun? –dijo la pelirosa con un tonito dulzón lo ultimo dirigido a Sasuke, el chico no dijo nada, pero mantenía una mirada de odio hacia Naruto, quien se la devolvía de igual manera. Entonces la ojiverde se percato de Hinata, quien estaba totalmente muda y miraba hacia el moreno con ojos perdidos.- ¡Ah Hinata-chan! Te presento a Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke-kun ella es Hyuuga Hinata –dijo sonriendo la pelirosa hacia Sasuke.

Hinata cayó al mundo real y parpadeo un par de veces, miro a Sasuke sonriendo tímidamente, alegre, esperando que el moreno la reconociera...

-Mucho gusto –dijo secamente y desviando la mirada después de ver como la expresión de la ojiblanco cambiaba al escuchar sus palabras, ésta lo miraba desconcertada, ¿No la había reconocido, se había olvidado de ella? Preguntas como esas surgían en la mente de la peliazul, entristeciéndola notablemente.

-Mucho gusto... –dijo en un susurro casi audible, desviando la mirada del moreno para ocultarla bajo su flequillo mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas que se empeñaban en salir a la superficie de sus ojos violáceos.

**_...Fin del Flash Back..._**

-Desde el momento en que me entere de que te habías ido sin ni siquiera haberme dicho nada... no supe exactamente que pensar. Dure un buen tiempo pensando que volverías, que tal vez simplemente estarías en un largo viaje y que pronto estarías de regreso –una amarga sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico- Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, y mejor opte por olvidarme de ti –Hinata se quedo atónita ante todo lo que él le estaba diciendo y entonces él prosiguió.- Pero sabes, en ese entonces yo era un niño, un niño que no sabia nada de la vida y que no entendía el porque te habías ido así sin mas, sin siquiera despedirte, a pesar de que mi hermano me lo trato de explicar. –se callo por un momento y la miro directamente, ella lo miraba expectante a lo que tenia que decir, y continuo...- Después de un año Itachi se fue a estudiar al extranjero y mi padre se volvió a casar... –dijo con amargura lo ultimo, como si odiara aquella época de su vida- Después de dos años mi padre por fin se deshizo de esa mujer y nos mudamos aquí a Tokio. La verdad esos dos años después de que Itachi se fue al extranjero fueron insoportables y sin él aquí fue peor... –dijo con cierta rigidez en sus palabras, Hinata le miro expectante- Pero eso no importa –dijo apresuradamente al notar la expresión de la chica ante lo que dijo, de preocupación- Después entre a la escuela aquí en Tokio, en donde conocí a Naruto, a Sakura y a los demás y mi padre se enfrasco en sus negocios, aun que eso era preferible a tener que estar aguantando los reproches y mal tratos de aquella señora –dijo con odio y desprecio, aunque se quedo callado un momento pensando que había hablado demás, entonces la mesera se acerco con los _cappuccinos_ y se los puso en la mesa a cada uno, pregunto si necesitaban algo mas y al ver la negativa se retiro amablemente. Sasuke observó su bebida y le dio un sorbo.

Hinata le miro con una dulzura inexplicable en sus ojos, Sasuke, después de todos esos años se había sincerado con ella, y por fin podría hacerlo ella también, luego pensó... pensó en todos esos años en los que él debió de haber sufrido bastante, el tener que soportar el maltrato de su madrastra, la lejanía de Itachi y de ella... a su padre cegado por aquella mujer, ahora entendía a la perfección por que esa actitud, fría y alejada de los demás, de ella, y entonces sintió un dolor en el pecho al pensar en todo su sufrimiento, en que ella no había estado ahí en aquellos momentos duros para ayudarlo y apoyarlo, una culpabilidad enorme la inundo por completo, sintió ganas de llorar y abrazarle, abrazarle y decirle que lo sentía, que lo sentía mucho y que la perdonara. Y entonces lo miro, lo miro con aquellos ojos cristalinos y él se dio cuenta de su dolor, un dolor que no entendió... "¿Acaso sufre por mi?" se preguntaba, sin entender nada, entonces sintió la mano de Hinata sobre la suya, un tacto suave y agradable que lo saco totalmente de sus pensamientos e hizo que mirara hacia su mano en la de ella y luego que la mirara a ella misma, con esos ojos tan transparentes como el agua pura...

-Lo siento... –dijo con dolor y sinceridad en sus palabras, Sasuke la miro sin saber porque se disculpaba- Me hubiera... me hubiera gustado estar ahí... contigo... en esos momentos tan difíciles para ti... me maldigo por no haberlo estado –dijo con desprecio hacia si misma, algo que el moreno no entendió, Hinata agacho la cabeza para dejar escapar una lagrima rebelde de sus ojos, y con su mano libre la limpio, para poder volver a mirarlo.

-No es tu culpa –dijo el ojinegro con una mirada sincera, y entonces agarro con sus dos manos la mano de Hinata- Y eso para mi ya no tiene importancia, es pasado... –dijo soltando lentamente la pequeña mano de ella, quien lo miro y dijo:

-Yo... yo no me quería ir... al menos quería verte y despedirme... –dijo con voz quebradiza. Sasuke la interrumpió y negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario que me lo digas o expliques, yo comprendo... –dijo mirándola fijamente, ella asintió y le sonrió tímidamente.

Él tomo el _cappuccino_ entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo, un breve silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, como si no necesitaran hablar y con solo mirarse se dijeran todo, Hinata lo miro, le dio un ligero sorbo a su bebida y dijo:

-Yo... eres como un hermano para mi –junto sus manos bajo la mesa y sobre su regazo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mirándolo de reojo-. Y yo... no se si, si tu... yo... –dijo con un hilillo de voz atemorizado de alguna manera.

-Si... yo sigo teniendo los mismo sentimientos hacia ti como antes, si eso es lo que te preguntas –dijo mirándola y con una sonrisa sincera apenas visible pero que Hinata noto al instante y sonrió de igual manera, solo que mas ampliamente.

Los dos se mantuvieron silenciosos por un largo momento, concentrándose en los alimentos que tenían frente a sí, Sasuke había pedido un Pay de Limón y Hinata opto por el Pay de Queso especial de la Casa, la mesera se los había llevado de inmediato. Hinata de vez en cuando miraba a Sasuke, con cierta curiosidad aun, él, al percatarse, imagino cual seria su incógnita.

-Fue Itachi –dijo inesperadamente y sin rodeos, Hinata lo miro extrañada- pensé que te estabas preguntando quien me había hecho entrar en razón como para hablar y aclarar las cosas contigo -menciono un tanto divertido por la reacción de la chica.

-Oh, ya veo... –dijo riendo por lo bajo y meneando con delicadeza su _cappuccino_- hace tiempo que no veo a Itachi-san...

-Bastante –dijo de repente el moreno, ella lo miro y asintió- me imagino que te has de preguntar donde esta o como esta...

-Hai... desde que tenía 8 años y que me mude aquí a Tokio no volví a saber nada de ti e Itachi-san, pero al menos de ti volví a saber cuando entramos a esta escuela... en la secundaria... pero a Itachi-san no le eh vuelto a ver o a saber algo de él, excepto algunas veces por las que te escuche hablar de él con Naruto-kun o de repente con Sakura-chan –confeso por un momento- Él... ¿sigue en el extranjero? –pregunto por fin.

-Si, se encuentra en Inglaterra estudiando arquitectura

-Oh, me alegro por él –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sasuke asintió dando un bocado al Pay.- Cuando... ¿Cuándo regresa? –pregunto curiosa. Sasuke la miro y se dispuso a contestarle.

-Me imagino que en un año, estas vacaciones vino por un mes... hacia ya tres años que no le veía... –Hinata le miro extrañada- No le gusta mucho venir aquí y ver a nuestro padre... creo que si viene es por mi, supongo. –esto ultimo lo dijo no muy seguro.

-Espero algún día verlo... –dijo con timidez la ojiblanco.

-Quería verte después de convencerme de hablar contigo –confeso el joven junto a ella- Pero la verdad no me daban muchos ánimos... él opto por que mejor yo hablara contigo y luego después, el próximo año, ósea este, él vendría e iría a saludarte... él sigue viéndote como su hermana pequeña... –soltó el Uchiha y le dio un sorbo al _cappuccino_ mientras Hinata sonreía haciendo entender a Sasuke lo que pensaba en ese momento, entonces él sonrió para sus adentros... ya todo estaba arreglado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Creo que Hina ya se tardo un poco... ¿a dónde dices que fue? –dijo Hanabi recostada en un amplio sillón jugueteando con sus largos cabellos castaños.

-Nunca te lo dije, porque ni siquiera yo lo se –respondió el chico mayor que se encontraba en la misma habitación junto a ella.

La menor arqueo una ceja y dejo el mechón de cabello con el que se encontraba enrollando entre sus dedos, se levanto del sillón para después dirigirse a la puerta, una vez enfrente de esta volteo a ver por ultima vez a su primo, que se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a un pequeño escritorio, suspiro sin ganas y salió por la puerta abierta.

-Si Otou-san regresa y no le ve por la casa, mejor que no digas nada y aparentar que esta en su cuarto... –dijo la pequeña ya fuera de la habitación y empezando a caminar por el pasillo.

El ojiblanco se quedo viendo la puerta abierta por la que había salido su prima menor y después se volvió al escritorio para continuar lo que había estado haciendo antes de que llegara la menor Hyuuga.

-"Ni que le fuera a ir con el chisme a Hiashi-sama" –pensó Neji, ofendido por la desconfianza de la chiquilla.

Pasaron varios minutos después de que se fuera Hanabi de allí, cuando Neji oyó unos pasos que subían por las escaleras cerca de su recamara, pensó que se trataría de Hanabi, y el solo echo de pensarlo le fastidio, quería poder concentrarse para terminar lo que estaba haciendo y Hanabi lo único que hacia era distraerlo, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su cuarto, la iba a cerrar, cuando por el pasillo vio a Hinata abriendo la puerta de su recamara frente a la suya, Hinata enseguida sintió la presencia del castaño y se volvió para saludarle.

-Konnichiwa... siento llegar tarde... me entretuve bastante... –murmuro hacia Neji con timidez.

-No tienes porque disculparte –dijo mirándola y saliendo de la habitación- "Deberías de hacerlo con Hiashi-sama si hubiera estado aquí" –pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño.

Hinata asintió y vio a Neji alejarse de ella, lo miro por ultima vez y entro en su cuarto, una vez cerrada la puerta se dirigió hacia la cama y se dejo caer sobre ella, se quedo un rato tal y como había caído, pensando, después se sentó sobre la cama de un brinco.

-¡La carta! –dijo sobresaltada, y empezó a pasar sus manos por los bolsillos de su uniforme, nada.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su mochila, empezó a buscar dentro de ella y no encontró nada.

-"Dios donde la deje... si la tenia en la mano..." -pensó volviendo a buscar en la mochila.

Al no encontrar nada dejo la mochila de lado y se dispuso a tratar de recordar donde la había puesto, y entonces lo recordó, inclino la cabeza y se quito el saco que llevaba de uniforme, después también el chaleco, una vez que quedo solamente con la blusa del uniforme metió la mano en la bolsita de esta misma y la encontró. Suspiro aliviada y la empezó a leer.

Una vez que termino de leerla se quedo callada viendo la hoja de papel, vaya que ese chico era de pocas palabras, pensaba, en la carta no le decía prácticamente nada solo la saludaba y algún que otro comentario. Soltó un fuerte suspiro, decepcionada.

-"Pero pues que esperabas... de seguro me escogió al azar, al ver que no le quedaba otra opción para poder cumplir... nada especial." –pensó la ojiblanco con aire nostálgico.

Enseguida se percato de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y se desconcertó por completo ante sus propios sentimientos, ¿qué le pasaba, desde cuando acá le importaba lo que otro chico totalmente extraño a ella le tuviera que decir en una carta con un ingles perfecto y una caligrafía despreocupada? Y, sobre cualquier otra cosa: ¿por qué le decepciono el echo de que ese chico no le hubiera dicho gran cosa en tal carta? Hinata sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y se levanto del suelo en donde se había sentado, desechando tales sentimientos que no comprendía de su mente, se dirigió hacia el pequeño escritorio en donde se encontraba su laptop y se dispuso a hacer los deberes que la mayoría de los senseis habían encargado. A pesar de ser el primer día no se habían tentando el corazón y dejaron deberes a chorros.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

Otro capítulo con mucho rollo u.u, por mas que lo intento no puedo dejar de hacerlo xD gomen, pero bueno, espero les halla gustado ;D gomen por la demora tan LARGUÍSIMA que me di en subirlo, medio año, si no es que mas... no hay pretexto, pero tiendo a darme mis largas haciendo fics (cosa que se que no es buena -0-), lo típico, inspiración que viene y va y cosas por el estilo, además de que a inicios de este año se me atravesó la mudanza y bastantes de mis proyectos se me vinieron abajo, pero bueno no es necesario mencionar ese tipo de cosas aquí O: Espero que haya quedado claro la relación que comparten Hina y Sasuke, y que no haya ningún tipo de malentendidos x.x Dudas y aclaraciones, ya saben, dejen Review ;D they make my day :3 ok, pronto subiré el prox. capítulo, y no, no miento, esta vez si va enserio, tengo demasiado tiempo libre xDu

¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo n.n


	4. Una pelea y un poco de deporte

**Notas de la Autora:  
**¡Ahh, por fin el cap. 4! Se que prometí que lo subiría en poco tiempo xD pero que puedo decir... tengo que tomarme mi tiempo para que las ideas fluyan en mi cabeza, y a decir verdad no creo que hayan fluido muy bien en este capítulo x-X no quede muy satisfecha xP pero bueno ya quería subirlo y no creo que este tan mal xDu ¡espero les guste! Y, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior n-n!

**Disclaimer:  
**Primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto (pero Gaara algún día será mío, whuahahaha :D ok, yo se que no xDu) y son usados para mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. También pedir disculpas por futuras faltas de ortografía, soy pésima en gramática, pero me esfuerzo por hacer la lectura placentera.

**Referencias:**

–Diálogos –

–"Pensamientos" –

* * *

**"Vínculos Adolescentes"  
**Capítulo 4: Una pelea y un poco de deporte... que problemático.

_Por Dark Rinoa-chan_

* * *

Nublada y fría, así era aquella mañana de invierno en Tokio, donde en cierta aula de clases se encontraba cierta chica de ojos violáceos sentada en su respectivo pupitre, había estado completando los problemas de su libro de matemáticas que había puesto el sensei, quien a su vez revisaba los cuadernos con los deberes que había dejado la clase anterior. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la campana de cambio de clase sonó, Ibiki dejo el ultimo cuaderno y se levanto de su asiento.

-Hagan los problemas 15 a 30, a partir de la pagina 20, son sobre el tema que explique ahora y la continuación de los que han estado haciendo ahora, mas vale que vayan avanzando ya que en el transcurso de la semana iré dejando mas y al final revisare su trabajo, no dejen trabajo acumulado, después se les hará mas pesado... –dijo recogiendo sus cosas, miro a sus alumnos y, sin mas que decir, salió del aula.

-¿¡NANI, del 15 al problema 30!? ¡eso es demasiado, apenas y he entendido el maldito tema dattebayo! Ni siquiera he podido terminar el primer problema... –chillo el chico de ojos azules lagrimeando por estos, se dejo caer sobre la mesa de su pupitre y se agarro la cabeza, como queriendo arrancarla de su lugar- ¿¡Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí, dattebayo!? –grito levantando la cabeza de repente y asustando a los que se encontraban cerca.

-Baka, no vas a lograr nada haciendo berrinches... además, no eres el único –se oyó decir una voz a unos escasos pupitres del de Naruto, quien volteo eufóricamente y miro con odio al dueño de aquella voz.

-¡Cállate, Kiba! Siempre te metes en donde no te llaman –bufo con enojo el rubio- chico-perro entrometido... –murmuro por lo bajo y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¿¡Que has dicho, imbecil!? –bramo el castaño mientras se levantaba de su pupitre y se dirigía a Naruto.

-Lo que oíste, idiota –dijo Naruto a la vez que se levantaba también de su asiento y miraba a Kiba con odio.

-Entonces repítelo, ¡vamos, dímelo en mi cara, cobarde! –el castaño se había parado frente a Naruto, que lo miro burlonamente.

-¡Chico-perro entrometido! –dijo sonriendo con burla.

-¡Graaah, eres un...! –grito el castaño al momento en que se lanzaba contra el rubio, quien reacciono alzando el brazo apunto de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero no lo hizo porque Kiba se había detenido inesperadamente, un chico alto se había levantado de su lugar y había agarrado fuertemente al moreno por los hombros, deteniéndole en el momento justo.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿Qué nunca van a entender, acaso todas las mañanas de su vida tienen que iniciarlas peleándose como dos crios berrinchudos? –grito una pelirosa desde su lugar pero ya levantada- Ya va siendo hora de que maduren y cambien su mentalidad... lo que estuvieron apunto de hacer ahora fue la gota que derramo el va... –decía en forma de regaño y a la vez enfadada por las acciones de los dos chicos, pero fue cortada súbitamente.

-Sakura... no te metas. –le corto Kiba, sin mirarla, tenia la cara obscurecida y aparto con una mano el agarre que hasta ese momento le había echo Shino, éste se había sorprendido ante lo que su amigo había dicho, al igual que todos.

Sakura se había quedado con la boca abierta, mirando con desconcierto al chico moreno, toda la clase se había quedado en silencio, observando la escena, Hinata miraba a sus dos amigos, esta vez si habían llegado demasiado lejos, entonces, de repente, Kiba agarro sus cosas y salió del aula, enfurecido, echándole una ultima mirada a Naruto de odio.

-Kiba-kun... –murmuro la ojiblanco mirando la puerta por donde había salido antes el castaño.

-¿Qué miran todos ustedes? No es circo. –dijo el rubio saliendo de su trance, dirigiéndose a la mayoría del grupo que se habían quedado mirándolo, estos se sobresaltaron y empezaron a salir del aula, mientras tanto Naruto recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo del aula.

-¡Naruto! –grito Sakura, echando a andar decidida a ir tras él.

-Ie, Sakura –dijo Sasuke agarrándola del brazo- Ya has oído a Kiba, mejor no te metas y déjalos arreglar sus diferencias solos.

-¡Pero, Sasuke-kun! Lo mas seguro es que haya ido a encontrarse con él ¡Y no creo que para hablar civilizadamente! –dijo la ojiverde mirando a Sasuke con desesperación.

-Esta bien que Naruto sea un cabeza hueca, pero no creo que sea tan insensato como para irse a enfrentar a golpes con Kiba –dijo el ojinegro sonriendo un tanto burlón y soltando a la pelirosa, ésta se calmo un poco y miro hacia la puerta- Ya llevamos 10 minutos de retraso... –dijo el moreno echándose la mochila al hombro y empezando a caminar.

-¿¡Nani, 10 minutos!? –grito Sakura mirando su reloj, echo sus cosas a la mochila y salió disparada hacia la puerta -¡Arigatou, Sasuke-kun, te veo después Hina-chan! –dijo saliendo por la puerta escandalosamente.

Hinata le hizo un ademán con la mano diciéndole 'Hasta luego' mientras una gotita de sudor atravesaba su frente.

-Vamos, Hinata. Llegaremos tarde... –le dijo el ojinegro recargado en el borde de la puerta, esperándola.

-Oh, ¡H-Hai! –dijo, agarrando sus cosas apresuradamente y dirigiéndose hacia el moreno, empezaron a caminar una vez juntos.

Se dirigían hacia su clase de taller, dibujo, que se impartía en el ultimo piso del edificio, Hinata iba callada, con expresión preocupada.

-Vas muy callada, ¿te preocupan Naruto y Kiba, no es así? –dijo de repente el moreno, mirándola de reojo.

-Ah... yo... uhmmm... hai... –balbuceo nerviosa, esquivando las miradas de su compañero.

-Ya veo, lo mismo que le dije a Sakura te lo digo a ti, Hinata. No creo que se vayan a encontrar para terminar lo que empezaron.

-Arigatou, Sasuke-kun... demo... Kiba-kun es muy impulsivo... y-y... –decía la peliazulada, juntando sus manos para juguetear con sus dedos, aun no se acostumbraba a la cercanía del moreno, se sentía feliz ante aquello, pero aun así era algo un tanto extraño el echo de que le hablara con esa naturalidad y confianza, cosa que antes era prácticamente impensable.

-No piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, hai, es igual que Naruto –dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Hai... –dijo Hinata empezando a subir las ultimas escaleras hacia el tercer piso, donde estaba el aula- Demo, eso no es lo que me preocupa –dijo inesperadamente, Sasuke la miro extrañado- Uhmmm... etto, bueno... a lo que me refiero... es que ahora se han tomado las cosas... m-muy apecho... y uhmmm... siempre se pelean y eso... demo... nunca había visto que Kiba-kun fuera tan enserio cuando se lanzo contra Naruto-kun... algo me dice que no fue una pelea como las demás. –dijo por fin la muchacha, asombrando al chico junto a ella ante la firmeza de sus ultimas palabras.

-Vaya, conoces bastante bien a Inuzuka –dijo Sasuke parándose al llegar al final de las escaleras, Hinata se detuvo también, sonrojada notablemente por las palabras del moreno.

-Etto... hai, le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo... es como un hermano para mi... –dijo la ojiblanco con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas, Sasuke desvió la mirada de ella, encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a andar, con un dejo de amargura, Hinata se sobresalto y avanzo hacia el Uchiha, agarrándole la mano haciendo que éste se detuviera –Así como tu lo eres para mi... Sasuke-kun –dijo sonriéndole sinceramente, Sasuke se asombro ante las palabras de la chica, un leve color rosado apareció en sus mejillas por un momento.

-Hinata... arigatou... –dijo sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas al momento que desviaba la mirada de la chica, que sonrió aun mas. Echo a andar por el pasillo con Hinata a su lado, se paro frente a una puerta, la toco con cuidado y espero la respuesta.

-Adelante –dijo una voz cancina en el interior del aula, Sasuke abrió la puerta, el sensei sonrió débilmente mirándolos –Llegan tarde, Uchiha, Hyuuga... cosa muy rara en ustedes dos.

-Suimasen, Hayate-sensei, nos entretuvimos camino aquí... fue culpa mía, no volverá a pasar.- dijo Sasuke adelantándosele a Hinata, que lo miro desconcertada.

-Ya veo... tomen asiento por favor, lo dejare pasar por esta vez... –dijo pasando la mirada de Sasuke a Hinata, que había empezado a dirigirse a su asiento, al igual que su compañero- Hyuuga... te eh puesto de compañero de mesa a Sabaku no Gaara, ya que como no tenias ninguno y además van en el mismo grupo, pensé que seria buena idea, confío en que le guiaras y ayudaras si tiene alguna duda sobre la clase –le dijo el sensei.

-Hai... –dijo la ojiblanco echando una tímida mirada hacia su lugar, donde pudo ver sentado al pelirrojo al lado de su banco mirándola fijamente, Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la mirada rápidamente, se dirigió hacia su lugar y se sentó al lado del ojiverde- O-ohayo, Gaara-kun... –le saludo con un susurro tratando de no mirarlo mientras sacaba sus cosas de la mochila.

-Ohayo –dijo el chico ya sin mirarla, concentrando su vista en el sensei, éste se encontraba de pie tras su escritorio, al lado de la pizarra, iba a empezar a decir algo cuando un ataque de tos le invadió, haciendo que se llevara las manos a la boca y la mayoría de la clase pusiera sus ojos sobre él, Hinata le miro sobresaltada, de repente la tos paro y el sensei respiraba entrecortadamente, una alumna se levanto de su lugar con aire preocupado.

-Etto... Hayate-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien, quiere que valla por la enfermera? –dijo mirándole con preocupación, esperando la respuesta del sensei.

-Ie. No es necesario, me encuentro bien... –dijo tratando de recobrar la postura, pero en ese instante le dio otro ataque de tos esta vez un poco mas sonoro, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco.

-¿Esta seguro, sensei? –dijo la chica con insistencia cuando la tos paro, Hayate la miro mientras trataba de apaciguar su respiración agitada.

-Ya te lo eh dicho, Hatzuya-chan, estoy bien... no es necesario –dijo sonriendo débilmente y sentándose frente a su escritorio, la chica lo miro no muy convencida, lanzo un pequeño suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.

La clase se encontraba en silencio, excepto por alguna que otra vez en la que se oía la tos del sensei, ya no tan sonora y prolongada como antes. Hinata llevo su mirada hacia el pizarron, donde había varias cosas escritas y después dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que se encontraba a su lado, éste se encontraba escribiendo en su cuaderno, al igual que todos los demás.

-Uhmmm... e-etto, Gaara-kun... –murmuro la peliazul de repente, jugando con sus dedos y tratando de no mirar al pelirrojo, éste dejo de escribir cuando escucho que le llamaba.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo desviando la mirada de su cuaderno y pasándola a la peliazul. La chica se sonrojo de sobremanera y trato de no mirar al ojiverde.

-E-Eso que esta en... en la pizarra... tenemos que pas... –decía con dificultades notando la mirada del chico sobre si, éste entendió desde el principio lo que quería decir la muchacha y se le adelanto, cortándola.

-Hai –dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista de la chica- Eso de haya son los materiales... –dijo apuntando con la mano donde tenia la pluma a la parte izquierda del pizarron, Hinata miro escuchando con atención al chico- Y esa parte de haya... –dijo apuntando al otro lado y haciendo una breve pausa- Es el temario para este semestre... –dijo sin mucha emoción, inclinándose hacia la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre ella, Hinata miro a Gaara y luego después miro al pizarron y por ultimo regreso la mirada al chico.

-Ya v-veo... arigatou, Gaara-kun... –dijo sonriendo en forma de agradecimiento hacia el pelirrojo, éste la miro, viendo la sonrisa de la ojiblanco y la forma en que le miraba, Gaara se encogió de hombros asintiendo, y volvió su mirada a el cuaderno, empezando a escribir sobre éste de nuevo.

Hinata empezó a pasar los apuntes del pizarron a su cuaderno, desviando la mirada hacia el pelirrojo de vez en cuando, quien seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno, sin inmutarse para nada. En una de las veces en que Hinata le miraba de reojo inconscientemente, el chico dejo de escribir y volteo a ver a su compañera de mesa, haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara y desviara la mirada del chico torpemente a la vez que aparecía un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, Gaara la miro con desconcierto, no se esperaba para nada tal reacción por parte de la peliazulada quien a su vez se sentía como una completa estúpida y se reprendía mentalmente.

-¿Estas bien...? –dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca rara en su cara.

-Ha-hai... suimasen... –dijo sin mirarlo tratando de ocultar su rostro- "Kuso... ¿qué me sucede...? ahora mismo a de estar pensando que soy una completa freak, Hinata, siempre tienes que echar a perder todo..." –pensaba.

Gaara la miro por ultima vez regresando la mirada a su cuaderno, donde centro su mirada en cierta parte...

-Podrías decirme... –dijo de repente, llamando la atención de la peliazulada- ¿Qué quiere decir esto? –dijo señalando una de las palabras escritas en su cuaderno.

-¿Huh...? –Hinata miro a Gaara desconcertada, quien la miro de reojo fríamente, haciendo que la chica desviara la mirada avergonzada.

Gaara, por su parte, acerco el cuaderno hacia la peliazul de cierta manera que ésta pudiera ver claramente lo que señalaba, Hinata echo una tímida mirada hacia el cuaderno y observo la parte que señalaba el pelirrojo.

-"Kaiga..." –leyó Hinata mentalmente, después miro al pelirrojo, quien le miraba un tanto insistente, esperando su respuesta.- Se refiere a la pintura japonesa... es... es la manera de referirse al arte de la pintura japonesa en especial... –murmuro desviando la mirada de su compañero.

-¿Pintura japonesa...? –dijo para si mismo contemplando su cuaderno.

-Hai, este semestre veremos pintura y también un poco de su historia –dijo la chica con tono entusiasmado y sonriendo ante el pelirrojo a su lado felizmente, éste la miro arqueando una ceja invisible haciendo que la ojiblanco se sonrojara y desviara la mirada tímidamente- Etto... yo... –balbuceaba nerviosamente cuando la campana de cambio sonó, cortándola.

Gaara recogió sus cosas acomodándolas en su mochila, dispuesto a marcharse a la siguiente clase, pero una voz le detuvo.

-Ano... ¿Gaara-kun si sabe donde esta... el... el gimnasio...? –le pregunto en un murmullo tímidamente y sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Hai –dijo sin inmutarse y agarro la mochila echándosela al hombro. Hinata sintió recorrer por su cuerpo cierto sentimiento que de alguna manera le congelo cada músculo de su pequeño cuerpo, agachó el rostro, el cual había cambiado de una expresión cálida y feliz a una de cierta manera triste.

-Oh... yo... suimasen... –dijo mirando hacia otro lado mordiendo su labio inferior. Gaara la miro con esa mirada inexpresiva que solía llevar pero que a la vez estremecía de pies a cabeza a la peliazulada y casi a cualquiera- "Definitivamente... me odia..." –pensó cerrando los ojos fuertemente, en señal de estar reprendiéndose a si misma, aunque no contaba con que el ojiverde seguía parado frente a ella mirándola fijamente. La mayoría de la clase ya había abandonado el aula para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.

-"Esta chica... vaya que es extraña..." –pensó ante el 'gesto' de la de ojos blancos y al no ver señal alguna por su parte para continuar decidió hablar él- ¿Y bien...? –dijo fríamente- "Estúpido" –se 'reprendió' ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ni siquiera él mismo sabia la respuesta.

-¿Huh...? –Hinata lo miro extrañada. Gaara se llevo las manos a los bolsillos desviando la mirada de la peliazul y dándose la vuelta.

-Prácticamente me pediste acompañarme a la clase de gimnasia ¿vas o no? –dijo fríamente empezando a andar hacia la puerta del aula.

-¡H-Hai! –dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro y agarrando su mochila rápidamente para seguirle el paso al pelirrojo quien una vez frente a la puerta le dio el pase haciendo que se sorprendiera un poco y avanzara con timidez.

-Hinata –dijo un chico recargado en la pared del pasillo cuando vio salir a la peliazulada- Por fin sales, estaba a punto de... –se calló cuando vio salir al chico pelirrojo tras de la morena.

Gaara le miro por un momento, "¿Su novio?" pensó, y sin detenerse mas siguió su camino.

-Etto... suimasen, Sasuke-kun... yo me entretuve... recogiendo mis cosas... y... –mintió, avergonzada.

-Ah... no hay problema –dijo sin prestar mucha atención y observando como el chico pelirrojo empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Hinata sonrió cortésmente.

-Arigatou por esperarme, Sasuke-kun –Sasuke la miro negando con la cabeza, "no es nada", Hinata sonrió complacida- ¡Ah! Gaara-kun nos acomp... –decía dándose la vuelta hacia donde se suponía estaría el ojiverde, la peliazulada se asombro al no ver a nadie mas en el pasillo- ¿Gaara-kun...? donde... –decía para si misma mirando por todos lados.

-¿Te refieres al chico de nuevo ingreso, no? –dijo, Hinata volteo a verlo asintiendo- Acaba de irse por las escaleras... –dijo mirando hacia éstas.

-¿Huh...? demo... –murmuro llevándose las manos hacia el pecho, juntándolas.

-Olvídalo... vamos, llegaremos tarde –dijo empezando a andar por el pasillo, Hinata asintió sin muchos ánimos siguiéndole el paso.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡Sasuke no Baka, estas tarde! –grito una voz hiperactiva cuando el susodicho habría las puertas del gimnasio, éste le lanzo una mirada de odio, dándole a entender que se callara, Naruto le miro con sorna.

-Odio admitirlo, pero Naruto tiene razón. Sasuke, te creía mas responsable –se oyó decir en el fondo del gimnasio una voz con tono 'decepcionado'.

-"Por Dios... solo 5 minutos, ¿cuál es el problema con eso? Es normal... idiotas..." –pensó Sasuke mirando su reloj de reojo mientras le daba el pase a la peliazul, quien a su vez se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse que al momento de entrar al gimnasio todas las miradas se habían posado sobre ella, mayoritariamente las de las chicas de la clase y unos pocos varones.

-Oh... ahora entiendo, Sasuke-kun –dijo el propietario de la voz anterior, apareciendo por detrás de los alumnos y guiñándole un ojo al moreno- Es normal a esta edad, ¡la flama de la juventud florece con intensidad en ti eh! –grito alzando los brazos haciendo que los alumnos le miraran con caras raras alejándose un poco del llamado 'Sensei', éste poseía unas pobladas cejas negras y cabello de igual color en forma de cazo, vestía un uniforme color verde y calentadores amarillos, una persona bastante ridícula para el gusto de todos, menos para cierto chico de segundo año a quien todos consideraban el mini-clon de Gai-sensei...

Sasuke le miro con odio puro en sus ojos, a la vez que aparecía una vena de exasperación en su pálida frente.

-"¿Qué mierda quiso decir con eso? Y... ¿por qué mierda me llamo con el '-kun'?" –pensaba el Uchiha dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores ignorando las miradas sobre él, al igual que la peliazulada se dirigía a los vestidores de las chicas aun ignorando las miradas y los comentarios que había dicho antes el sensei.

Una vez todos listos, el sensei empezó a dar indicaciones para la clase, como era típico en cada inicio de semestre, se llevaría a cabo una prueba de resistencia física para los alumnos.

-Tsk, que problemático... ¿por qué siempre tenemos que iniciar el semestre con estas cosas? Como odio esta clase... –se quejaba cierto chico de coleta alta mientras se suponía que hacia abdominales junto a su compañero.

-Shikamaru, no es que a mi me guste mucho esta clase tampoco, pon de tu parte y acaba rápido, así podremos salir antes e ir a la cafetería, tengo hambre... –dijo el pelirrojo frente a él.

-Hai, hai... ya va... pero, ¿no podemos decir simplemente que ya las hice? No es como si el sensei estuviera prestándonos mucha atención de todas maneras... –dijo mirando alrededor, no veía al sensei por ningún lado.

-Demo... –decía Chouji mirando por detrás del moreno.

-Con que queriendo hacer trampas ¿eh Nara, Akimichi? –dijo el sensei por detrás de Shikamaru, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara y le mirara de una manera no muy agradable- 50 mas por querer tomarme el pelo –dijo sonriendo hacia los dos muchachos.

-¿¡Qué, 50 mas!? –dijo el moreno exaltado y con cara sufrida (xDu) El sensei los miro directamente con rostro duro- Huh...

-Y otras 10 mas por quejarse... –dijo dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar.

-Este tipo... –murmuro Shikamaru entre dientes.

-Ya vez Shikamaru, ahora tendremos que hacer 60 mas por tu deshonestidad... y yo ya me estoy muriendo de hambre. –se quejo el pelirrojo agarrándose la barriga al momento que ésta rugía estruendosamente.

-Cállate, no es que este muy orgulloso de eso sabes... tsk, esto es bastante problemático... –dijo empezando a hacer las abdominales sin muchas ganas de nuevo. Chouji volvió a poner las manos sobre los pies de Shikamaru como antes, deteniéndolo.

-Eso les pasa por perezosos –dijo una voz femenina acercándose a ellos, los dos amigos voltearon a verla- Deberían de aprender a mi, quien ya termino y ahora mismo puede irse –dijo con arrogancia deteniéndose frente a ellos, Shikamaru no le presto mucha atención y siguió haciendo las abdominales.

-Bien por ti Ino... –dijo sin mirarla, la chica enrolo los ojos y se sentó junto a el par.

-¿Por qué te quejas tanto? No lo entiendo... –decía la de ojos celestes.

-"No tienes porque entenderlo... además de que nunca entiendes nada... tsk" -pensaba el ojinegro.

-Estas en atletismo, entonces se supone que deberías de tener buena condición... –continuo hablando ignorando las miradas de molestia del moreno- No entiendo por qué te quejas tanto –repitió mirándolo, entonces el chico se detuvo de repente dejando de hacer las abdominales y dejándose caer acostado.

-¿Ya hice las 60 restantes no Chouji? Es tu turno... –dijo sentándose.

-Ah, hai –respondió el pelirrojo y se acostó empezando a hacer las abdominales, ahora Shikamaru era el que le detenía los pies.

-¿Huh, tan pronto? –dijo Ino un tanto sorprendida, Shikamaru miro a otro lado.

-No es que Shikamaru no tenga buena condición, Ino, de echo tiene buena condición, es solo que es bastante flojo... –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si, eso ya lo se Chouji... además de que es un quejica, toda la vida a sido así, supongo que no tiene remedio... –dijo mirando de reojo al moreno.

-Ino ¿dijiste que ya te podías ir, no? –dijo de repente el ojinegro, la chica asintió ante la pregunta- ¿Entonces por que no lo haces?

-Ash, Shikamaru, no tienes que ser tan directo todo el tiempo ¿sabes? –dijo alzando la voz un poco mas de lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que siempre usaba un tono de voz bastante alto para el gusto del moreno, se levanto con aire ofendido dejando a los dos chicos solos de nuevo. Chouji miro a Shikamaru en forma de regaño.

-¿Qué? –dijo el moreno observándolo haciéndose el desentendido, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y siguió haciendo las abdominales sin decir nada- Tsk, que problemático...

La campana sonó dando inicio al receso, Gai termino de anotar a los últimos alumnos y se retiro deseándoles suerte, a lo que nadie supo porque..., las chicas se dirigían a sus propios vestidores mientras que los chicos a los suyos. Hinata se apresuro en cambiarse y salir rápido para alcanzar a cierta persona. Al salir de los vestidores pudo ver saliendo del gimnasio al chico de cabellera roja, Hinata se apresuro y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

-Etto... ano... Gaara-kun –dijo con la respiración un poco entrecortada llamando la atención del pelirrojo, quien volteo a verla- Etto... siento haberte dejado... de-después de taller... –dijo esquivando la mirada del chico y jugando con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo. Gaara la miro un poco confundido, pero Hinata ni siquiera se percato.

-"¿Haberme... dejado?" –pensó arqueando una de sus cejas invisibles- ¿Qué no fui yo el que se marcho sin decir nada? –dijo sin percatarse de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

-¿Huh...? –Hinata lo miro extrañada.

-"_Damn_, estaba pensando en voz alta..." –pensó- Nada... de todas maneras no me gusta hacer mal tercio... –dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Eh, hacer... mal tercio, a... a qué te refieres...? –dijo la ojiblanco sin entender nada. Gaara la miro extrañado.

-Pues si... estabas con Uchiha, tu novio ¿no?

-¿Huh... mi, mi n-novio...? –murmuro la Hyuuga sonrojada.

-¿Eh, Sasuke-kun y Hinata? Jajajaja ¿de donde sacas esas tonterías, Gaara-kun? –dijo una voz burlona.

Gaara desvió la mirada de Hinata y la dirigió hacia la fuente de la que provenía aquella voz, topándose con unos ojos celestes que le miraban con descaro. Hinata se había sorprendido un poco por la introversión de la rubia sin previo aviso, pero no dijo nada, en cambio agacho la mirada, jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

-... –Gaara desvió la mirada de la rubia sin decir nada, dispuesto a irse, pero un brazo de la ojiazul le detuvo súbitamente.

-Ne, Gaara-kun ¿qué te parece si vamos juntos? –dijo sin soltar el brazo del pelirrojo, éste ni siquiera la miro cuando empezó a caminar, haciendo que Ino le siguiera el paso casi corriendo.

-Hinata... ¿no decías que a Ino no le agradaba mucho Gaara? –murmuro cierta pelirosa llegando al lado de Hinata viendo hacia donde se dirigía la 'pareja' con una ceja arqueada, en forma de incredulidad.

-Eso pensaba yo... –dijo sin mucho animo la peliazul. Sakura la miro un poco extrañada.

-¡Sakura-chyaaaaaaaan! Vamos juntos a la cafetería ¿qué te parece? –dijo cierto rubiecito acercándose hacia las dos muchachas.

-Uh, paso, quedamos de vernos con TenTen y Temari-san en los jardines... ¿verdad, Hinata-chan? –dijo la pelirosa esquivando al chico.

-Ah... h-hai... –decía, cuando fue cortada por una musiquita vibrante que parecía provenir de su mochila, Naruto y Sakura la miraron extrañados- Ah, suimasen... es mi celular... –dijo llevándose una mano hacia el cierre de la mochila y empezando a buscar el aparato, cuando por fin lo saco y lo abrió dejo de sonar la vibrante musiquita, después de unas cuantas maniobras, Hinata cerro el aparatito y lo volvió a guardar en su mochila- Era un mensaje de... TenTen-chan... di-dice que ella y Temari-san están en la cafetería... esperándonos... –murmuro pasando la mirada tímidamente de Sakura hacia Naruto, quien enseguida salto sonriendo.

-Ne, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, ya que como yo también me dirijo hacia la cafetería ¿puedo acompañarlas, puedo, puedo? –decía eufóricamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Supongo que no hay remedio... –dijo la pelirosa soltando un pesado suspiro y empezando caminar, mientras el rubio soltaba un gritito de entusiasmo- "¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? Siempre actúa como un niño pequeño, es normal en él, pero ahora se esta pasando mas de la cuenta..." –pensaba sin percatarse de que cierto chico pelinegro se les unía.

-Definitivamente no, Sasuke, largo, largo, ¡LARGOOO! Nadie te pidió que te nos unieras, no eres bien recibido.

-Cállate, baka, para empezar ni siquiera vengo contigo –le dijo el chico mirándole con desprecio, Naruto le devolvió la misma mirada de odio, Sasuke lo ignoro y se dirigió a Hinata- Gai-sensei me pidió que te dijera que hoy el equipo de voleibol se reunirá saliendo de clases en el gimnasio... también a ti, Sakura –dijo captando la atención de la pelirosada, quien volteo a verlo enseguida.

-¡Sasuke-kun! No te sentí... –dijo sonrojándose y aparentemente avergonzada- Awww, demo, ¡Sasuke-kun es muy considerado! –dijo tomando del brazo al Uchiha y sonriéndole ilusamente, el moreno sintió recorrer una gotita de sudor por su frente.

-¿Huh? Demo... Gai-sensei no es nuestro entrenador... –murmuro la Hyuuga al lado de ellos.

-Lo se, supongo que Anko-sensei le pido que les informara por ella.

La pelirosa dejo escapar un prolongado suspiro captando la atención de los demás.

-Por lo que veo, este semestre será igual (o mas) pesado que el anterior, apenas es el segundo día y Anko-sensei ya quiere empezar con los entrenamientos, esa mujer es bastante hiperactiva... ¿seguro que no es pariente tuyo, Naruto? –dijo volteando la cabeza hacia el rubio, quien la miro sin entender nada.

-¿Eh, a que te refieres, Sakura-chan? –dijo poniendo su típica cara de confusión, Sakura soltó una carcajada y a Hinata se le escapo una discreta risita.

-Enserio Naruto, eres de reacción retardada –dijo Sasuke con tono burlón.

-¡Cállate, idiota! –bramo hacia el moreno quien sonrió burlón.

-Yo diría bastante retardada, jeje –dijo la pelirosa poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'bastante' haciendo que el rubio se volteara con aire ofendido.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando en dirección a la cafetería, Sakura seguía prendada del brazo del Uchiha, Naruto iba tras los dos calladamente, cosa rara en él, junto a Hinata. Cuando llegaron al edificio, entraron, deteniéndose frente a las puertas y observando el lugar detenidamente.

-Ne, Hinata-chan, acompáñame a la maquina de refrescos ¿si? –dijo el rubio pasándole el brazo por alrededor de los hombros, acción que estremeció a la chica sonrojándola.

-H...hai, Naruto-kun... –dijo apenas, Naruto le brindo una de sus sinceras sonrisas empezando a caminar junto a ella.

-Sasuke-kun y yo buscaremos a TenTen y a Temari-san- dijo la pelirosa, Sasuke la miro no muy convencido pero no dijo nada.

-Hai... no tardo, Sakura-chan... –dijo la peliazul hacia Sakura.

-No pasa nada, tomate el tiempo que quieras –dijo guiñándole un ojo y empezando a caminar hacia la dirección contraria, Hinata la miro sonrojándose instantáneamente, por supuesto había captado lo que la pelirosa había querido decir... pero...

-Ne Hinata-chan, ¿quieres algo?

-¿Huh... d-de que...? –Hinata volvió en si y miro al rubio desconcertada.

-Si, un refresco o algo... jajaja ¿pues donde estabas, Hinata-chan? –dijo el rubio divertido ante la expresión de la ojiblanco, quien se sonrojo mientras una gotita de sudor recorría su cabeza.

-Suimasen... yo... –decía tratando de no mirar al rubio- Etto... un... un jugo de naranja... es-estaría bien...

-¡Oke, saliendo un jugo de naranja enseguida dattebayo! –dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras introducía unas cuantas monedas en la maquina y seleccionaba el jugo de naranja. Hinata le sonrió agradecida.

La maquina emitió un ruido extraño apunto de dejar caer el jugo, pero en el momento menos inesperado se detuvo, dejando la bebida a unos cuantos milímetros para que cayera y pudieran agarrarla, Naruto y Hinata miraron a través del cristal de la maquina con expresiones incrédulas mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¡Maldita maquina! ¡¿Qué le pasa!? –grito el rubio dándole una patada a la dichosa maquina con toda la fuerza que pudo, logrando únicamente lastimarse el pie- ¡Argh, estúpida chatarra! –musito mientras se agarraba el pie con mueca de dolor.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿E-estas bien...? –dijo la chica con expresión preocupada y acercándose tímidamente hacia el rubio, quien seguía echando maldiciones sin sentido.

-Si, si, estoy bien... no te preocupes. –dijo recobrando la postura ignorando las punzadas de dolor que provenían del pie con que había pateado la maquina- Maldita porquería... siempre me hace lo mismo...

-Ah... no te preocupes... cr-creo que si le introducimos mas monedas para... para otro jugo... nos... nos dará los dos... –dijo la ojiblanco introduciendo unas cuantas monedas y seleccionaba el jugo de naranja, efectivamente la maquina expulso el jugo que se había quedado atorado y otro mas.

-Oh... tienes razón, ¡pero es un robo, así tienes que estar comprando dos cada vez! ¿y si nada mas quieres uno? No es justo –dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la maquina de mala manera, como si fuera una persona.

-Oh... bu... bueno, no te preocupes... a Sakura-chan también le gusta el jugo de naranja... –dijo la ojiblanco sonriéndole.

-Cierto... ¡es verdad, no había pensado que tal vez Sakura-chan quisiera algo! Arigatou, Hinata-chan –dijo sonriendo con ganas hacia la peliazulada, quien le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera.

-Tal vez... deberíamos de llevar algo para Sasuke-kun también... –dijo mirando la maquina.

-¿Eh, a ese baka? No es necesario, jejeje –dijo dispuesto a empezar a caminar.

-Demo... a él le gusta el café frío... –decía recorriendo la mirada por el cristal y deteniéndola justo donde se encontraban las latas de café helado, Naruto volteo a verla extrañado, la Hyuuga empezó a buscar unas cuantas monedas en su pequeño monedero para introducirlas en la maquina.

-No te molestes, Hinata-chan, yo lo hago –dijo el rubio deteniendo la mano de la chica justo a tiempo.

-¿Huh...? demo... –decía, sonrojándose levemente ante el taco del rubio en su mano.

-No es nada, se suponía que yo te invite el jugo de naranja ¿no? Y terminaste pagándolo tú... digamos que así ya estamos a mano, ¿vale? –dijo sonriéndole y empezando a introducir las monedas en la maquina.

-Vale... arigatou, Naruto-kun –dijo sonriendo.

-Ah no es nada, jeje –dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza- ¿Dijiste que café frío verdad?

-Hai...

Naruto selecciono el café helado de la maquina y ésta expulso una lata de dicho contenido, agarro la lata y se dirigió a Hinata, quien empezó a caminar junto a él, buscando a sus demás compañeros por toda la cafetería. No tardaron mucho cuando escucharon una potente voz que les llamaba.

-¡Por aquí, Hinata-chan! –una chica rubia alzo la mano llamando la atención de la peliazul y el rubio que la acompañaba, Hinata sonrió y se dirigió junto a Naruto hacia la mesa donde se encontraban ella y los demás sentados.

-Ten, baka –dijo Naruto ya una vez en la mesa, dándole a Sasuke la lata de café helado a la vez que se sentaba despreocupadamente a su lado.

-¿Huh? No era necesario que me trajeras nada, dobe –dijo fríamente tomando la bebida que le extendía el rubio.

-Tsk, ni que me molestara en traerte algo a ti, agradécele a Hinata-chan, ella fue la que se preocupo en traerte algo –dijo 'recostándose' en la silla con las manos cruzadas atrás de la cabeza, Sasuke miro a Hinata.

-Gracias, Hinata –dijo sonriéndole a la vez que abría la lata del café frío y le daba un sorbo.

-De nada... Sasuke-kun –dijo sonriéndole de igual manera, Sakura miro la escena un tanto desconcertada, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Bueno entonces tu eres Uchiha Sasuke –dijo Temari mirando al pelinegro, quien asintió- Y me imagino que tu eres... Naruto ¿no? –dijo mirando al rubio con curiosidad.

-¿Huh? ¡Ah, hai, Uzumaki Naruto! Mucho gusto... –dijo recobrando un poco la postura.

-Sabaku no Temari, el gusto es mío –dijo sonriendo divertida, el rubio le sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¡Ah, Hinata-chan! Temari-san tiene pensado entrar en el equipo de vóley, ¿qué te parece, acaso no es genial? –dijo la pelirosa entusiasmada.

-¿Eh, enserio... Temari-san?

-Hai, he practicado ese deporte desde chica, me encanta –dijo sonriéndole a la peliazul.

-Sugoi, entonces... supongo que seria bueno que nos acompañes al entrenamiento hoy –dijo sonriendo de igual manera.

-Sip, eso fue lo que le dije, hoy a la salida nos veremos en la entrada del edificio.

-Ah, muy bien...

-Deberías de entrar al equipo de fútbol mejor... nos hacen falta miembros –dijo una TenTen recargándose en el asiento y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero no soy muy buena en el fútbol... siempre que jugaba con Kankurou cuando éramos niños salía baloneada por todas partes... –dijo suspirando pesadamente. TenTen dejo escapar una carcajada mientras dejaba su refresco en la mesa- No te burles... pero si soy pésima.

-Jajaja, bueno tal vez es mas bien porque Kankurou no es muy bueno ¿no crees? Jeje –dijo TenTen dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a la rubia.

-No, de echo Kankurou resulto ser un experto –TenTen la miro incrédula- Si... aunque suene raro, parece ser que es lo único en lo que es bueno y sabe hacer –dijo recargando su cabeza sobre la mano que tenia apoyada en la mesa- Además de tomar... –murmuro por lo bajo lanzando un suspiro. TenTen y Sakura se rieron por lo bajo, a Hinata le recorrió una gotita de sudor por la cabeza mientas que Naruto se preguntaba quien era el dichoso Kankurou, Sasuke permanecía callado sin cruzar palabra, pero una sonrisa divertida se cruzo por su rostro fugazmente.

-Pero es cierto, al equipo femenil de fútbol le hacen falta mas miembros ¿no es cierto, TenTen? –inquirió la pelirosa.

-Hai –respondió la castaña adquiriendo un semblante mas serio- Apenas y completamos el equipo mas unas cuantas suplentes... no como el equipo varonil, que esta atascado de gente –dijo mirando de reojo al rubio, quien fingió no haber oído nada- Enserio que me dan envidia... desearía tener jugadoras que fuesen como Naruto y Kiba, quienes hacen un equipo perfecto en el juego, a pesar de que fuera de la cancha se la pasan discutiendo, jeje –agrego, captando esta vez toda la atención del rubio, quien la miro con cierto recelo para después desviar la mirada emitiendo cierto sonido de molestia, TenTen se quedo callada de golpe mientras un escalofrió la recorría al sentir el incomodo silencio que se había formado, no se esperaba para nada tal respuesta por parte del hiperactivo rubio.

Naruto se levanto inesperadamente de su asiento al instante.

-Recuerdo... recuerdo que tengo cosas que hacer, los veo luego –dijo despidiéndose sin mucho animo.

-¿Acaso... acaso dije algo malo? –dijo TenTen con una gotita de sudor en la frente una vez que Naruto se había marchado.

-Ie... es solo que... uhmmm –dijo Hinata un poco insegura.

-¿Siempre es así de antisocial? –pregunto Temari arqueando una ceja.

-Todo lo contrario –dijeron los demás al unísono, incluido Sasuke, Temari rió divertida. Sakura lanzo un pequeño suspiro.

-Digamos que hoy no es uno de sus mejores días ¿ok? –dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

-Entiendo –dijo TenTen apoyándose sobre la mesa, dándole un ultimo sorbo a su refresco.

La campana sonó dando a entender el final del receso, todos se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia el edificio donde se encontraban sus respectivas aulas, TenTen y Temari se dispusieron a subir juntas hacia el segundo piso, ya que como Temari iba en tercer año su aula se encontraba en el tercer piso, Sakura y Hinata se despidieron de ellas.

-Entonces, nos vemos saliendo de clases afuera del edificio –dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Temari.

-Hai, hasta entonces –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que no las veo hasta mañana –dijo TenTen despidiéndose, Sakura y Hinata asintieron a la vez que se despedían de las dos chicas y empezaron a dirigirse hacia su respectiva aula, Sasuke se les había adelantado.

-Sakura-chan... –dijo de repente la peliazulada llamando la atención de la ojiverde- Sobre... Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun... –dijo en un susurro, deteniéndose, Sakura se volteo deteniéndose también frente a su amiga- ¿Te... te fijaste que Kiba-kun no entro a gimnasia? Igual Shino-kun...

-Hai, y me parece que tampoco a taller –dijo con tono desaprobatorio.

-¿Huh...?

-Si, antes de que llegaras a clase de gimnasia oí decir a Shikamaru que era bastante impropio de Aburame-san saltarse taller, mas porque fueron dos horas, y luego todavía también gimnasia, eso me hizo pensar que entonces Kiba tampoco entro a su clase de taller, Shino no se salta clases nada mas porque si, es mas, creo que es bastante raro que lo haga, no es propio de él, y creo que no hace falta que te lo diga, tu mas que nadie ha de saber eso... gomen –dijo la pelirosa.

-Ie, no pasa nada, Sakura-chan, tienes razón, no es propio de Shino-kun saltarse clases...

-Hai... por eso llegue a la conclusión de que desde lo ocurrido después de la clase de matemáticas, Kiba se fue a no se donde para evitarnos y Shino fue tras él, porque, son así como mejores amigos ¿no? –Hinata asintió débilmente- Ahí esta... entonces no hay mucho de que preocuparse, yo habría echo lo mismo si sobre ti se tratara, además vi a Naruto salir del taller de mecánica cuando me dirigía al gimnasio, Sasuke-kun tenia razón cuando dijo que no era tan insensato... No te preocupes, Hinata, te aseguro que ahora mismo Kiba ya esta en el aula y para mañana los dos se llevaran como siempre lo han hecho, olvidando lo de hoy –concluyo.

-Hai, tienes razón, Sakura-chan... creo que me preocupo demasiado... suimasen –dijo la peliazul empezando a andar de nuevo junto a la pelirosa.

-Ie, ie, es propio de ti, malo fuera que no te preocupasen esos dos, jejeje, eso demuestra lo mucho que te importan y cuanto los quieres y no solo ellos, estoy segura que todos nosotros, es por eso que me gusta tanto Hinata-chan, porque es linda y se preocupa por toda la gente que la rodea, cosa de la que yo no soy muy capas –dijo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, Hinata se sorprendió ante lo que le estaba diciendo la pelirosa, pero enseguida sonrió alegre.

-Sakura-chan también es muy especial... se preocupa y cuida de todos en el grupo... estoy segura de que te preocupo bastante Naruto-kun ahora... –dijo sonriéndole sinceramente.

Sakura se detuvo de golpe ante las palabras de la peliazulada, sonrojándose, Hinata abrió la puerta del aula y entro por esta, volteando a ver a Sakura, ésta reacciono sonriéndole y entro. Casi todo el grupo estaba ya dentro del aula, y enseguida se percataron de la presencia del chico castaño y el de gafas oscuras dentro del aula.

-Te lo dije... –dijo Sakura dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia donde se encontraban los dos amigos a la vez que se dirigía a su respectivo lugar.

Hinata sonrió aliviada viendo hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos. Como era de costumbre, Kiba se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa de su pupitre con los pies en la silla y Shino a su lado recargado en la pared junto a la ventana, quien al instante se percato de la presencia de la peliazul entrando al aula, haciéndole un ademán con la mano a su compañero quien enseguida se percato y volteo a ver hacia la puerta, topándose con los ojos violáceos de Hinata, el castaño le sonrió alegre saludándola con la mano, Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a ellos tímidamente.

-"Después de todo... creo que Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan tenían razón..." –pensó llegando junto a sus dos amigos quienes la recibieron animadamente- "Demo... ¿y Naruto-kun...?" –pensaba buscando en vano la cabellera rubia de su hiperactivo amigo.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Notas Finales de la Autora:  
**Uff, por fin termine con el cap. 4, enserio nunca me había tomado tantas "dificultades" escribir un cap. D: si, y es que a pesar de que me sentaba dispuesta a terminarlo o aunque sea avanzarle mas, la inspiración se largaba en un pispás y me entretenía con otras cosas, una enorme disculpa D: y luego yo se que el capitulo en si no es la gran cosa xP yo se que en estos momentos la mayoría de los que leen este fic han de estar pensado que la cosa ya se alargo mucho xD lol, es verdad, ¡pero no desesperen! A partir del prox. Capítulo se viene un poco mas de acción GaaHinesca - así que espérenlo ;D

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y que se toman la molestia de dejar un review :3 me gusta mucho leer los reviews de cada uno con sus opiniones y todo n-n así que por favor, ¡dejen review en este capi también :D! Lo agradezco mucho y me encantan n-n

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y lo hayan disfrutado, ¡domo arigatou por leer! :D


End file.
